FoxyLicious
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Two polar opposites, one wants the fame. The other wants normality. One hates the other, what happens when their worlds collide?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. This is totally NOT following the show Yu Yu Hakusho. The only things similar are the appearances and the behaviors. This does not follow the actual plot, at all.

So enjoy! It's a multi chaptered story! Please…review!

Disclaimer: I do own the story line on this one, but I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters.

XXX

"Kurama! Kurama! Kurama!" The crowd chanted as they all gathered around the stage, the lights glaring, music blaring. It was a beautiful and powerful sight.

The beautiful red head walked out on stage, flaunting as he walked down the runway sporting a dashing green ancient Japanese style outfit. He posed elegantly and winked at the ladies before turning and flaunting back off stage.

"I swear every time I do that, I'm going to vomit," Kurama muttered to himself, glaring at all the people from behind the safety of the stage curtains. "At least they don't know Youko, there would be a swarm of millions of people." He sighed and headed back to his dressing room.

Ever since he was born, he had lived the life of a beautiful person. Everyone wanted to hold him, kiss his cheek, pet his hair. He had been a glory hound all his life, enjoying the praises with all his vanity. He was a sweet child to his dear mother, and kept on the appearance of happiness for the crowd and money. His mother needed the money to be well off the rest of her life.

On the inside though, he was a raging turmoil of anger and longing; the longing of wanting to be a normal person, someone who had an average life, and wasn't stalked by killer fangirls.

He leaned back in his over-stuffed arm chair and closed his eyes tiredly, "I hate this." He pressed his face in his hands.

"Kurama! That was great!" The door burst open to reveal his male, and very gay, manager as he rushed in, grinning widely.

Kurama had to say he was rather cute, hell…he was downright sexy. But Kurama had no interest in the exuberant male. "Thank you, Kenji." He said modestly, sitting up straighter.

"You really had a sell out tonight! Over ten thousand tickets! Some people literally were in the rafters watching you! It was amazing!" Kenji gushed to his crush. That was the main reason why Kenji got this job. So he could be close to the great Kurama Minamino.

Kurama chuckled and pushed himself up, "You really should try it yourself, Kenji. You're awful good looking." He grinned his 'make the people swoon' smile, sending Kenji in a full scale arousal and blush.

"N…no I don't think so," He fidgeted, "Can I get you anything, Kurama?" He asked looking up, ignoring the heat settled in between his legs.

Kurama smirked, "Go to the bathroom and take care of yourself." With that, Kenji rushed from the room.

"_What a poor sap, he doesn't get it, does he?" Youko drawled from Kurama's mind._

"_Of course not, he's a human Youko. What do you expect? He's a human that's infatuated with one of the best looking males on earth. Of course he wants to get laid." Kurama said back instantly, snorting with contempt at the thought._

"_You really are a vain bastard, you know that?" _

"_Only because of you," Kurama replied cheekily and pulled out of the conversation._

He rolled his eyes when he saw a group of shy females approaching him, "Ladies, I do hope you realize you can't be back here without back stage passes." He informed them, staring them down.

"Oh please Minamino! Don't kick us out! Please!" They all begged at once, making him wince with the combined noise of all of them talking.

"Alright, I won't. Just please, don't break the rules again." Kurama responded and ran his hands over his face, this was going to be a long night.

XXX

Somewhere across the city, in a small little hovel, sat a boy. He was a small boy with spiked up black hair, with a white starburst in it. He wore a dirty black tank top and a pair of dirty black jeans. He had deep red eyes that looked almost brown, and he was thin and filthy.

This boy, the boy named Hiei, listened as his stomach growled angrily at him and he sighed softly. I suppose you shouldn't call him a boy, he was indeed a man, who just appeared to be a boy.

Hiei stood up and approached a pallet laying on the floor nearby and peeked under the covers. He smiled when he saw his baby sister was sound asleep, snuggled against the blankets.

"I'll be back." He whispered to her and left the room, hurrying out of the abandoned building, he flitted off to the busy, bustling city. He stopped in an alley way, and stuck his hands in his pockets.

Fishing out only enough money to buy a small meal, he growled irritably. "This won't be enough for me and Yukina to share much. God damn it!" He slammed his fist into the brick wall and watched as some brick crumbled down his hand.

Shaking his sore fist, he went out into the busy street and entered a small shop. He quickly tossed the money on the counter and got the best thing he could find on the menu.

A big box of sushi and rice, it was cheap stuff, but better than nothing and would keep them full for at least a few more hours.

He was about ready to flit off when he saw the TV's stuck in the window of the electronics shop and watched as Kurama flaunted across the stage, making Hiei scowl.

"You're so damn lucky, you stupid idiot. You get to live such a good life, you were blessed with the looks that makes everyone swoon. I hate you!" He spat, glaring the winking red head down.

Hiei shook his head and flitted off to get home, once there, he woke his sister up and they quietly shared the small meal, Hiei making sure she got more than him.

"Brother? Why do you seem so sad?" Yukina asked softly, reaching out, she took his hand.

"No reason," he replied gruffly, but did give her hand a gentle squeeze.

"If it's about money, I can…try to find something. I know I don't have any schooling…I could always try selling myself…" She trailed off when Hiei snarled at her.

"You won't dare. I will not have my sister becoming some cheap prostitute so we can make money! This is my responsibility! I always manage to find food, don't I? Don't worry about it." He said, sending her a warning glare.

She nodded quickly and then quietly spoke up again, "I heard Kurama was performing today. When I went for a walk in the park, I heard some girls talking about it."

"Hn." Hiei said, uninterested in what that damn Kurama was up to, and he didn't really want to talk about him.

"Maybe we could go ask him for help…I heard he's really nice to people in need," She looked surprised when he sent her a nasty glare.

"I don't need charity from some vain fool. I'll get my own money. Don't you trust me?" He demanded, normally, he never lost his temper with her. But he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in months; on top of that he needed a bath and more food, and was stressed beyond all hell.

"I do trust you, but I don't want you killing yourself over this." She whispered to him, reaching over she gently took his hand again.

"I'm fine," He said standing up. "I'm going to go rest for a bit. Keep watch until then." Hiei went over to the pallet and laid down.

"_Stupid, vain Kurama." _Hiei spat in his head, _"Since when do I need charity from him! I wouldn't dare approach that man, I'd murder him first!" _

Two polar opposites, both dreaming for each other's lives, one for fame and money the other for a normal, boring life; both do the things they do for the ones they love.

This is where our story begins.

XXX

A.N. I know, this is a short chapter, but I hope you enjoy! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. And here is chapter two! I'm so glad people like this story. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this next chapter of mine! Please review, I like to know what you think and it helps me to know if I'm doing something wrong.

**Attention:**

This story will be slow going. I have a lot of work I have to do, so this is going to be updated rather slowly. I promise to try to get the chapters up as soon as I can. But I can't guarantee anything. I'm sorry about this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

**Thank you Lilbit1016, PhoenixDiamond and Azure Adena for Reviewing! You guys are so amazing! **

XXX

"Oh Mr. Minamino!" A cheery voice called as he groaned and rolled over in his huge, king sized bed.

"What is it Megumi?" He demanded tiredly from under the covers, making her giggle as she went to open up the curtains. Mr. Minamino had never been a morning person.

"You're breakfast is ready, would you like it?" She asked, opening the last curtain, making him hiss and dive further under the covers. Megumi was about 50 years old, and almost like a nanny to the fox. He hadn't wanted to hire a maid like her, but he had to admit, she was very nice to have around, and she kept his mother company in this big house.

Though he strived for a normal life, his mother had always wanted to know what it was like to live in a big house, after growing up in a tiny place herself. So, Kurama fulfilled her dreams and purchased a big house.

The price you pay for love.

"Yes, thank you, please don't let that atrocious sunlight it anymore, it's rather annoying." He grumbled from under the covers.

"Yes sir." She laughed and left the room. In many ways, she still acted like a child, but he was fine with that. It kept things interesting.

He wearily poked his head out and sighed, "What I would give to live in a small house." He muttered, looking around the large room. "But I suppose if it makes mother happy, I can stand to stay here for a while."

"_Why don't you just leave the house to her and get your own house?" Youko asked from inside his head, sounding grumpy about being woken up._

"_You know Mother doesn't want to leave my side. She's too protective of me, even before I was a model she made sure I was safe. I wonder if she even really loves me or if she's in love with the fact that I can get her these nice things."_

Youko's reply was cut off when the door swung open and Megumi came happily trotting in, carting a tray full of food. "Alright, Mr. Minamino! Here's your breakfast, and I'll tell you what you've got in your schedule book for the day."

"Hm…" He pretended to be half interested as he picked at his breakfast, as she read off the long list of stuff he had to attend to today, he longed even more for the normal life.

"Cancel them all," He said abruptly, pushing his tray to the side. "Cancel everything, if they complain, tell them I'll pay them or whatever they want. I have something I want to do today." He announced, swinging his long legs over the bed.

"But…you can't! You have to go to these parties!"

"I don't HAVE to do anything. I have free will, and I will be doing whatever I want." He said, going over to the closet, he searched for semi normal clothes. He didn't want to go out in public with a flashy outfit on. It would attract far too much attention.

"Guess this'll have to do…" He said pulling out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He pulled them on and left the house after giving is hair a quick brush, leaving a stuttering Megumi watching after his retreating backside.

Kurama started to walk down towards what he knew to be the normal, non-rich section of town. He enjoyed looking at the small little houses, with kids playing out front, or normal people driving off to work.

"What would I give to be normal for just one day," He said softly, looking up at the sky that was rapidly turning cloudy. Shit, this meant rain. And rain meant he'd be stuck out in it. Then he'd smell like wet dog.

"Hopefully fate is in my hands today and holds off for a while." Kurama said softly as he stepped across the street.

"Is that….Kurama?" Oh god…not them. Not the fan people of the general public. His eyes widened and he glanced around to see who was talking about him.

Big mistake.

"KURAMA!" The group of middle aged women cried out and rushed forward to hug the demon tightly, making him gasp for air as his diaphragm was crushed in their death hugs.

"_Since when were mortals so strong?" Youko sounded far too amused for this situation._

"_Not right now you stupid fox! I'm choking!" _

"_And this concerns me…how?" _

"_Shut up, Youko." _

"Ladies!" He gasped out, his face losing color rapidly as his lungs depleted completely of air.

They broke loose from him, all wearing huge beams of pride at being able to see their idol up close and personal.

Kurama rubbed his aching chest and glanced at them, "Thank you for the warm greeting, ladies." He gave a small smile, even though he was highly pissed.

"Ah! Did you see that!" One swooned happily, "He smiled at me! ME!" She blushed as she looked at Kurama's handsome face.

"No you dolt! He smiled at me!" Another woman pushed the swooning woman aside to get attention.

The pusher was then shoved aside by ANOHTER woman who said, "No chance! He smiled at me!"

While they battled it out, he snuck away quickly and slipped into an alley way. With a sigh, he leaned against the wall of the nearby building. "What would I give to be normal." He murmured, then felt a few drops on his head and he glanced up.

"Fantastic," He sighed and started walking down the alley, he had been praying it would hold off…he needed some shelter now, he scanned the side of the buildings for maybe a door way or arch he could stand under.

His eyes locked onto a small, hole in the wall, kind of place with its windows busted out and it reeked of poverty. But as he felt more raindrops hit his back, he rushed inside.

XXX

"Yukina, why must you do this to me?" Hiei grumbled as he sat there and let his baby sister wash his hair with some soap she had made herself. She called it 'Ice Soap', and it smelled pretty decent, except for the fact that it was utterly feminine.

"Because you need to smell good, brother. Maybe you'll find someone willing to give you a job." She smiled at him as she rinsed his black hair, making sure to avoid his Jagan eye.

"Hn." He snorted, trying to ignore the strong scent of femininity coming from the top of his head. His stomach growled at him loudly and he rubbed it, trying to sooth the agitated belly.

Yukina's smile slipped into a sad frown, "You didn't get enough to eat yesterday, Hiei. You should have taken more food for yourself…"

"Enough." Hiei said, then tilted his head back and sniffed the air. "There's rain on the way." He said, standing up. "I should head out and see if I can find something for us to eat. Would you like to come or stay here?"

"I'll stay," She said softly, he nodded and patted her head, "Stay safe, Yukina." He flitted out of the building and disappeared from view.

Their house wasn't much of a house at all. It had very little furniture, like the ratty pallet to sleep on, which consisted of just a large pillow and blanket. They had a small, used card table with small, fold up chairs. The small size of everything really worked for them and their diminutive statures.

They had a sink, but it sometimes didn't run. They also had a bucket and rag for washing themselves and their dishes. If they got take-out, they kept the plastic boxes and chopsticks. It gave them more dishes. So basically, you get the idea of what kind of place they live in.

Which is why Yukina never expected to see the great model Kurama, standing in her living room, she hadn't even sensed him coming in until she turned and saw Kurama staring at her with wide eyes.

XXX

"_What the…? Someone actually lives in this?" _Kurama couldn't believe what he was seeing. A small, ratty house, with absolutely nothing to it, and an even smaller, rattier girl.

She turned around and he was surprised to see such a pretty face, "Oh…" Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' in shock as she looked at the famous model.

"Pardon the intrusion ma'am. It just started to rain and I just headed in here to get out of it. I never imagined someone lived in here." He said, then realized how horrible that sounded.

"_Wonderful compliment Shuichi, I love your tact." Youko said sarcastically from the recesses of his mind as he too, observed the poor living conditions of this young female. _

"_What else was I supposed to say? Thank you for welcoming me into your lovely home?" Kurama bit back and then focused his attention on the woman in front of him._

"You're Kurama…I never imagined I'd get to meet you in real life! My name is Yukina, it's so wonderful to have met you." She smiled sweetly at him, and gave a low bow in respect.

"I see you know my name, it's lovely to meet you as well. Tell me, do you live here by yourself?" This girl must have a husband, she was too beautiful to be without a partner.

"I actually live here with my brother," She said then her eyes widened. "Oh no! Hiei! He'll be so angry that you are here!" She looked worried, wringing her hands together.

"I take it he doesn't like strangers?" Kurama glanced outside and frowned when he saw how much rain was pouring down. This was going to be a long time.

"Well, yes…but he doesn't like celebrities, he wishes he could have your lives…he particularly doesn't like you Kurama." She said softly, looking up at him shyly.

Kurama sweat-dropped as he looked down at her, _"She hasn't grasped the concept of tact." _

"_Like you're one to talk, Shuichi, with your whole comment up there about her house." Youko replied back, to which Kurama just ignored the snippy fox._

"Well, rest assured, I'll be leaving as soon as I can. I just did not want to be caught out in this weather." He said, holding up a hand in pacification.

"Oh no, please don't worry about it. You are welcome here any time." She stepped forward a bit, "Would you like a seat?" She took another step closer, her foot catching on the hem of her blue kimono.

He watched as she fell forward, his arms snaked out and caught her before she met the demise of kissing the dirty floor.

"Are you alright?" He said, realizing that they were in a rather choosy position at the moment, but he would worry about that later.

"Fine, thank you." She breathed in surprise, then the next thing Kurama knew, she was out of his arms and standing away from him, and he was pinned to the floor, on his back, a deep sexy voice growled above his head.

"Don't you dare touch my sister ever again, you disgusting pervert. You move a muscle and I'll slaughter you."

Kurama looked up and took a glance at the single, most handsome man he had ever laid eyes on.

XXX

A.N. I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. And here is chapter 3! Please enjoy and review!

A happy thank you!

Jessica: Thanks a lot! I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!

CrystalBlueWolf: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this next chapter just as much.

PhoenixDiamond: I always love reading your long reviews. Well I hope Kurama doesn't irk your nerves too much in this chapter! He will get better! Trust me! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thank you!

Azure Adena: I hope you enjoy this one! I'm really happy you enjoyed the last one! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho

XXX

Kurama's mouth opened just a little in shock, letting out a surprised gasp as he looked at the gorgeous, glaring creature down at him.

"Well! Do you have an explanation as to what I just saw or are you just going to sit there oogling at me for the next 20 minutes?" Hiei snarled out, fisting his hand tightly in the beautiful man's hair.

Kurama yelped in surprise as his beautiful hair was abused, "It was an accident, I caught her right as she was falling down."

"Is this true?" Hiei glanced at his sister, his expression calming just for her. Kurama, affronted that the man didn't believe his story, sent him a spine tingling glare.

Which Hiei promptly ignored.

"Oh please brother, he wasn't doing anything to me. What he said was true. He was just helping me from falling." Yukina said softly, reaching out she gently touched his arm. "Let him go, you're hurting him."

"Hn. You'll live for now." Hiei stood up and stepped away from the redhead. _"Hn. He smelled pretty good." _Hiei inhaled silently, breathing in the delicious scent of earth, and flowers.

Kurama pushed himself off of the floor, sending Hiei an indignant look. "Now that I'm done being molested, I think I shall take my leave. Sorry for disturbing." Kurama bowed to Yukina in respect and pushed past the fire demon, heading for the door.

"You seemed to enjoy it," A cocky voice reached his ears. Kurama whipped around to glare at the short offender, then noticed the man's pretty red eyes traveling down towards his crotch.

Kurama hadn't realized it in the heat of the moment, but he had a solid erection going on. His face reared up in a bright red blush, and he turned angrily, "Why the hell were you even looking?"

"I couldn't help but feel it beneath my ass. It's sort of hard to miss those things. Glad to know the great Kurama is gay." Hiei said, pleased he was hiding his own erection thanks to his traveling cloak.

Kurama snorted and turned, leaving the room and the house. _"What a pompous bastard!" Kurama snarled in his head as he walked down the damp alley way._

"_A sexy pompous bastard, who is nicely endowed. Did you feel that kit? It was definitely something I'm thinking of checking out. He is a demon, he won't be surprised to see me."_

"_I'd rather die than have that little weasel mount me. Or me mount him for that matter."_

"_You can't deny, he was gorgeous." Youko sounded far too smug for Kurama's tastes. Oh how he hated having this freak inside his head. _

"_Fine. I cannot deny he was good looking. But I don't go for pompous midgets." Kurama replied, cold as ice as he turned onto the main street and continued to walk. _

"_Well, I for one, do. Especially if they make up for their stature in the other area. In case you haven't noticed, my kit, you are pompous yourself."_

"_Only because I have to be. Now shut up and leave me alone, or I'm going to get killed by a car." Kurama withdrew from his conversation._

XXX

"_Damn he was hotter in person that I thought." Hiei sighed mentally, sinking down into a chair, rubbing his eyes. _

"I'm so glad to have finally met him." Yukina breathed happily, "He was so polite, and so handsome too. Don't you think Hiei?"

"Did you see the damn clothes he was wearing Yukina? If that was his attempt at looking normal in public, he failed utterly. Those jeans were designer. Only makes me want that bastard's life even more." Hiei growled, hitting his fist lightly off of the table in frustration.

"Well don't think about that, brother. Did you get anything for us?" She approached him shyly, her stomach grumbling.

"Hn. It's not much." Hiei reached into his cloak and pulled out a couple boxes of ramen. He handed them to her and stood up.

Yukina looked them over and nodded slightly, they would have to do. She turned and started to prepare them, the room stayed quiet as Hiei paced back and forth, trying to vent his anger through his many footsteps.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" She asked softly as she finally finishing heating up the water. Her eyes slipped shut when she heard him start to yell.

"What the hell is wrong? I'm sick and tired of living like this!" Hiei overturned several of the chairs and the table. "Damn it Yukina! Why the hell does that rich bastard get everything he wants, and we get nothing!" He stopped when he saw her body shaking with fear.

"Yukina, I'm sorry…" He let out a sigh and shut his eyes wearily, "I didn't mean to yell. Forgive me." He went over and took her in his arms.

"So what if we aren't the luckiest, Hiei? We still have a roof over our heads and food to eat. I still have my brother, and you still have me…why can't you be happy with that?" She laid her head on his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"I am happy that I still have you, sister. But you deserve more than this." He said after a few minutes and then continued to hold her as they drifted off into silence.

XXX

Kurama pushed open the door of his studio, grimacing at the amount of people that were running around before him.

"Kurama!" Kenji rushed over to greet the fox. "There you are! You're due for a photo shoot…but your maid told us you weren't coming…thank god you made it."

"I'm not doing the photo shoot Kenji," Kurama replied, pushing past him. "I'm not in the mood. I have business I'd like to take care of. Come with me." He waved his hand for Kenji to follow.

"But…" Kenji trailed off and trotted after his boss into the small office space. Kenji grimaced at how tiny it was. Kurama had insisted on the smallest room for his personal space, and had decorated it with the plainest stuff he could possibly find. It was tacky for the super model.

"Listen," Kurama pulled out a sheet of paper and began to write. "I want you to make me up a basket of food. I'm writing all the stuff I want put in it, and get the most expensive stuff you can find. Don't hold back. I'll give you my credit card to pay for the purchases. Understand?"

"Yes sir, is this a gift basket for a client or a friend?" Kenji asked taking the sheet of paper and the red credit card in his fingers.

"I guess you can say it's for a friend." Kurama smiled up at the man and then leaned back in his chair. "In return for doing this for me, what would you like?" Kurama rarely made his staff do the grunt work for him, but this was one of the few times he didn't feel like going out to buy the food.

Kenji looked surprised, "Sir, it's my job to do this. I don't want a special..." Kurama immediately cut him off.

"It's your job to handle my finances and my appointments and other problems of mine. Not to handle my grocery shopping. So what would you like?"

Kenji looked taken aback once more then furrowed his eyebrows, then looked away and blushed darkly. "I'm sure it's something you'd rather not give me."

"Try me." Kurama laced his fingers together and smiled up at the human.

"A dinner date?" Kenji looked over at him hopefully, fidgeting nervously.

"I don't see a problem with that. How about this Saturday at 7 pm? What would you like? Home-cooked? A restaurant? You name it." Oh how he didn't want to do this, but it wasn't all that bad…just one dinner date.

"Whatever you would like, I'm not picky." Kenji gave a brilliant smile, and turned to leave the room.

"Ah, Kenji, this doesn't mean we're together. You cannot go around telling everyone that you see that you are dating me. It's just a dinner date. Nothing more." Kurama warned him.

"Yes sir!" Kenji saluted and then rushed out of the room, making Kurama chuckle.

"_You know, he's not all that bad Youko. I could possibly consider dating him. He's a cute man and a very sweet person."_

"_Bull shit. You still have your mind on that frisky fire demon we saw back. Tell me, why are you sending them the treat? He won't accept it."_

"_Yukina will. It's for her. Not for that pompous fire demon." Kurama simply said and then broke the link. _He reclined back and thought about his life once more. What would his mother say if he decided to just drop this all and abandon it? Would she be angry with him for wanting to give up?

He glanced towards the phone, maybe it was time to talk to her about it…reaching for the phone the door burst open and in rushed a string of people.

"Kurama! We need you here now!"

"You're late for the photo shoot!"

"Dr. Tayaka is demanding to see you!"

Here we go again. Kurama sighed and put on a happy smile to greet his workers.

XXX

A.N. Well what do you think? I'm considering doing something with Kenji and Kurama for a bit…seem like a good idea? Lemme know!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. And here is chapter 4! I'm so extremely pleased people love this story. It makes me so happy! ^_^

Disclaimer: I can honestly say, I own the idea, but I definitely do not own the characters or anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho in general!

**Thank you all my beloved readers and reviewers! Without your pure generosity, this story would be a flop! I love to read all your comments! Thank you so very much!**

XXX

Hiei was pissed.

No. Beyond pissed.

Enraged.

His eye twitched as he stared at the large basket of delicacies lying before him on his doorstep. "That bastard." He growled, clenching his hands.

"Hiei?" His sister's voice reached his ears as she shyly approached, "What's wrong?" Her eyes snapped onto the gift basket and she squealed happily, pushing past Hiei to get to the food.

"Oh! There's a card…" She plucked it off and handed it to her brother, who was the only one who could read out of the two of them.

Hiei growled as he plucked the card out of her hand and sneered as he read, "I hope you two enjoy the food. Thank you for the warm greeting yesterday Miss. Yukina, have a pleasant day, Kurama." Hiei sounded as if he was going to throw up as he clenched the card and crumpled it.

"He's such a sweet man!" She gushed and picked up the heavy basket and hauled it inside, before starting to go through all the food. "Oh Hiei! You should see! There's even some sweet rice balls in here, they look homemade…oh we'll never be able to pay him back for this."

"My thoughts exactly," Hiei growled, "Stay safe. I'll be back." He flitted off to find that son of a bitch that dare make them indebted to him.

XXX

Kurama stood in front of the camera and did a dramatic pose, trying to hold in the vomit as he smiled sweetly at the camera.

**SNAP**

"Perfect! Now! That was "School-Boy", let's try something else…how about "Male-Stripper?" The photographer looked through her list of poses and outfits, sending a flirty smirk to Kurama.

"No, thank you." He held up his hand politely, clamping down on his scowl as he turned and went to change into one of his Chinese tunics. Those were so much more comfortable.

"_Aww come on little Kit, why not flash your body off for that camera? You were certainly enjoying it in that little school uniform." Youko sounded far too amused as he struggled to hold in his laughter. _

"_You know what, Youko? Go rot in hell." _

"_That's not a very nice thing to say to your elders." _

"_Elder, that's for sure." Kurama snorted as he changed into his green tunic, paying extra attention to his long red hair, making sure it was beautiful. _

"_I'll have you know I'm still considered a prize, and a young demon in the Makai." Youko sounded like he was pouting._

"_Oh really? So they consider being around when dirt was first created, young?" Kurama snickered as Youko opened his mouth to reply when their attention was snapped to a scream coming from the lobby._

Kurama hurried out, pushing past his workers with a certain level of annoyance, he gasped when his eyes landed on Hiei glaring daggers at him from across the room.

"_When did he get here?"_

XXX

"_There that bastard is!" Hiei snarled, clenching his fist tight enough to draw blood. _

"You fucking asshole. How dare you." Hiei crossed the room, looking like a waif child compared to all the beautifully dressed people before him.

"How dare I what?" Kurama looked taken aback as Hiei grabbed the front of his outfit and jerked him down, barring his teeth at him.

"How dare you make Yukina and I indebted to you with all that food!" Hiei hissed to the fox demon before him, trying to ignore the slight heat in between his legs from being so close to the handsome man.

Kurama was outraged, "Indebted?" He snarled, barring his teeth in true fox fashion. "How dare YOU! I was just trying to help! If you can't accept a little charity, then go to hell!" He shoved the shorter demon away from him, not wanting to use an actual weapon in front of all these humans.

"No. YOU go to hell you vain bastard! You have no idea how long I struggled to provide Yukina and I with food! I try and try every day to give her the substantial amount she needs to live on! And then you just fucking parade in and leave a huge fucking basket of the most expensive food on the market! Now we will have to BOTH work our asses off to pay you back for that!" Hiei picked up the nearest object, in this case, a vase and heaved it at Kurama.

Kurama ducked and avoided the vase as it smashed into the wall behind him. "It's called a gift you imbecile! You don't repay for gifts! That's why they're gifts! If I really wanted to get to repay me, I'd get your pretty sister to be my little whore, sound good to you?" Kurama didn't realize he had toed it over the line.

"YOU DIE!" Hiei screamed and lunged at him and started to try to rip him to shreds with his nasty claws.

Kurama wasn't going down without a fight as he wrestled with Hiei around on the floor, shredding at each other with claws, teeth and fists. They were extremely pissed at the opposite man.

And they both had raging hard-ons.

"You're such a vain little lucky bastard!" Hiei growled, landing a nasty punch to Kurama's chest, knocking air out of him.

Kurama glared up at him angrily, "And you are a little disgusting poverty-stricken weasel! What's your point?"

"You have no idea what Yukina and I have been through, have you! I want to see you live MY life for a day, and tell me if you like it, pretty boy!" Hiei stopped wrestling finally. Panting, he realized his face was inches from Kurama's.

Kurama stared up at him irritably, "Get off of me." He said and pushed him aside as he stood up, trying to ignore the shivering sensations he was receiving from the feeling of Hiei's erection having brushed against his erotically.

"You ever make a crack about my sister again, I'll kill you. Leave us the hell alone. I don't want anything to do with you. You're annoying." Hiei said, straightening his clothes as he turned and strutted for the door.

As soon as it slammed shut, everyone looked around at each other with a mixture of reactions as Kurama growled and stormed from the room.

An older gentleman, a worker for the fox, chuckled heartily once Kurama was out of earshot. Surprising them all as he said, "Ah, young love. It has a funny way of blooming."

Kenji sent the man a nasty glare, "Kurama does not love him." He hurried back to follow his crush and gently knocked on the office door. "Kurama?"

"What is it, Kenji?" Kurama's voice considerably softened for the young man as he opened the door slightly.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" Kenji looked concerned as he chewed his lip cutely and held his clipboard against his chest, making it almost like an anchor to hold him steady.

"Would you please give me some tea? Some of the kind that I really like? Make yourself a glass too." Kurama said softly and then shut the door.

"_This is bad kit, that human cannot be falling for you. You are just stringing him along." Youko chided the young male._

"_I am not! I care about Kenji a lot. He's a dear person to me." Kurama sounded abashed as he avoided directly looking at the fox._

"_So you say. Then what was that little erection you had going on down there when you were pinning that fire demon to the floor?"_

"_Okay, first of all, I wasn't pinning him to the floor. Second off, my erection is far from little. Just because I'm not some over inflated pervert like you, doesn't mean I'm not well endowed." _

"_I resent that. I'm not a pervert." Youko pouted and crossed his arms moodily. _

"_Now who's lying?" Kurama sounded all too smug as he disconnected the link, hearing the door open._

"And here we are, you're tea." Kenji smiled as he set the cup on the small desk and then looked at Kurama steadily, "Anything else?"

"Yes. Come here," Kurama waved Kenji closer before leaning in a stealing and soft kiss. There was nothing special about it for Kurama, it almost felt like he was kissing a mannequin. A certain sense of disappointment flooded his system.

However, Kenji was on cloud nine. His eyes were wide as his lips touched the famous model's. Then they slowly slipped shut and he let the kiss happen, enjoying his boss's sweet taste.

They soon broke apart and gave shy smiles at each other, "Well…thank you." Kenji whispered and hurried from the room, a bright red blush on his cheeks.

"That was a disappointment," Kurama sighed and sunk into his chair. "I was so hoping him and I could have something special too. Oh well, I may as well keep trying. Perhaps we just haven't hit that magical moment yet. I was still angry."

"_You know, talking to yourself is a sure sign you're crazy." Youko butted in on his thoughts._

"_Well then you're definitely insane, aren't you?" _

"_Not so much me as you, I'm not the one who has conversations by myself AND talks with an alternate ego maniac in my head." _

"_If you don't like it, then get the hell out." _

"_No, I'm comfy." Youko replied, settling his butt more on his seat and stared Kurama down with a smirk. "Besides, you'd miss me too much."_

"_If by miss you mean joyously happy, then yes. I'd totally miss you." Kurama said, sarcasm thicker than oil as he rolled his eyes. _

"_Generally there is usually only a single definition for the word 'miss' and it's not that." _

"_Shut up Youko." _

XXX

Hiei refused to touch the damn food, he kept pacing back and forth while his sister prepared some of the food carefully, not wanting to waste a single bite.

"Hiei, are you sure?" She asked again, for the 10th time, making Hiei just grunt and nod in agreement, ignoring how his stomach was growling.

"Just because it came from Kurama, doesn't mean you shouldn't eat it…" She said softly and then offered him a bite. "Please?"

"No. I'll get my own food. I hate that stupid bastard, and I won't take his charity!" Hiei said and then left the house in a rage.

Hiei just walked around town, trying to ignore his stomach and the ever popping up thoughts about the pretty fox. Why couldn't he just get him out of his mind? Why did he always imagine a smile on his pretty face?

Hiei's eyes landed on a large poster hanging in a clothes shop and felt a strange feeling in his stomach. It fluttered and his heart beat a little harder as he eyed the model in sexy clothes.

"Damn hunger." He said, and turned away from the poster. "Damn Kurama, damn hormones, damn dicks for getting erections. Damn everything but Yukina!" He said, making some people stare at him in shock as they inched their way around him.

"Mommy! He said funny words!" A little girl piped up, pointing to Hiei.

"Wanna hear me say more?" Hiei snarled and then jerked his head and stormed off, hating society. What would he GIVE to live in a big, fancy mansion where he didn't have to do anything out in the real world but sit on his ass and drink good old wine in front of a roaring fire.

**SLAM **

Hiei's head throbbed as he dropped to the ground, clutching his forehead. "Damn it all to hell!" he snarled, glaring up at the metal post in front of him that he hadn't seen in his musing.

Instead of seeing stars though, he saw a flash of red hair and green eyes floating around his eyes. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He yelled, slamming his fist onto the ground in aggravation.

"Damn you too hell, rich boy." Hiei spat, pushing himself up as he started to walk, then he saw a woman struggling to carry some heavy bags of clothes.

"Hn," Hiei walked over and took the bags and supported them, "Where too?" He said, ignoring her as she jumped in fear and looked at him. He rolled his eyes, "I'm not a rapist. I just want to help." Maybe she would give him a bit of money for the help.

She gave a gentle smile, "Oh thank you…this way please, to my car. I'm really sorry if this is troubling you." She apologized, giving a bow.

"Don't worry about it." He grunted as he put the bags into the backseat and turned to her, giving a small bow out of respect.

"What's your name?" She asked, also giving him a small bow in thanks.

"Hiei," He said after a few minutes of hesitation. She was just a middle aged woman, what could she possibly to do him?

She smiled softly, "Flying Shadow, that's a beautiful name." She sounded so gentle and kind, Hiei's heart ached for a mother…someone like her.

"What's your name?" He asked back, knowing it was only polite to do so, and besides, she had asked first. He had every right to ask back.

"Shiori Minamino."

XXX

A.N. OOH yes! Shiori and Hiei have finally met! I wonder how Hiei's gonna deal with that eh? Sorry for the cliffhanger there folks! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. And here is CHAPTER 5! Oh dear I can't believe it's only been 5 chapters! ^_^ Please, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own the story line, but not Yu Yu Hakusho.

**-Deeply bows- You guys are all so amazing! Thank you so much! **

XXX

"Minamino…" Hiei breathed staring into the sweet woman's brown eyes. "As in…" He trailed off unable to continue his sentence.

She chuckled, covering her mouth with her hand, "That's right. Kurama Minamino's mother."

"Hn." Hiei jerked himself out his reverie and shut the car door with a bang. "You're welcome." He turned and started to walk away, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Wait! Can't I pay you back for this?" She hurried after him, digging into her purse for some money.

"Keep it." He said stiffly, and hurried his footsteps. There was no way in hell he was going to face the mother of the man he hated the most.

"Please, at least let me pay you back!" Shiori said desperately, feeling bad for the poor, filthy man before her. He was obviously homeless, what she couldn't figure out was why he refused the money.

"I said keep it! Leave me be!" Hiei said sternly, turning around and sending her a 'drop down dead' glare. _"Is this woman going to follow me home?" _

"You don't scare me." She said, sending him back the 'motherly' glare. "You are going to accept some money. You're lucky that I don't shove you in that car and take you home with me."

"It's illegal to kidnap someone, besides, why would you want to take a complete stranger home? I could easily be a rapist." Hiei snapped, "Don't be ridiculous." He turned and stomped away, gritting his teeth when he heard her heels clicking after him.

"Oh my god…" She stared at his house, her hands raising up to her mouth in a gasp of horror when she saw the poor condition of his living style. "You poor dear…"

"Don't patronize me." He threatened, "Now go away!" He stormed towards the door, about ready to blow if this woman followed him any closer.

Shiori opened her mouth to reply, when a sweet voice cut her off.

"Oh Hiei! There you are…" Yukina sounded relieved as she pushed open the door and hurried to her brother. "Oh my…you brought a guest?"

"Sister, return to the house." Hiei didn't have to say sister, but he sure as hell didn't want the human thinking this was his spouse or anything.

"But…" Yukina objected, but at Hiei's glare she turned and hurried into the house, sending one last look at Shiori.

"You poor souls!" Shiori sounded like she was near tears as she hurried over and pulled Hiei into a motherly hug.

"Let me go!" Hiei squirmed in her arms, not feeling comfortable at all as he felt her soft body against his. "I'm not afraid to kill you!" His threat obviously didn't work though, it flew right past her without so much as a flinch of fear.

"Not a chance. You and that lovely girl are coming home with me. That's final." She said firmly, putting her foot down as she took Hiei by his arm. She went over to the door and guided Yukina out into the street.

"Like hell!" Hiei tried to jerk his arm free, but she gripped it tightly, refusing to let him go. _"What the hell is this old hag made of!" _

A sweet voice stopped him in his tracks, "Would we be able to get real bathes? Real food? A…bed?" Yukina sounded hopeful as she looked at Shiori with tears swimming in her eyes.

Shiori gave her a soft smile, "Of course you would. You'd get all that and more. Kurama, my son, would be more than happy to give you anything you'd want, dear." She said, as Yukina's eyes widened.

"Kurama is your son! Oh please Hiei, I know you don't like him, but can we please go with her? I would love a nice, long bath with a nice bed to curl up into…" She practically begged him.

Now Hiei was in a jam, refuse his baby sister, which he's never been able to do before? Make them continue to live in poverty even though someone was being nice enough to offer them a place to stay?

Or go along with this crazy, demented idea of staying in a practical stranger's house? With his worst hated enemy?

Hiei let out a defeated breath, "I don't want you begging me for anything, sister. So fine, we'll go, but I reserve the right to be grumpy." He sounded like he was pouting as Shiori dragged them off towards her car.

XXX

"Ahh…" Kurama sunk into the warm bath water and let it soak away his troubles. "It feels nice to be home…" he said, sinking lower until his chin was submerged, his hair floating along the top of the water.

"_Sexy." Youko purred, eyeing the mental picture of Kurama soaking in the tub._

"_Pedophile," Kurama lazily answered, not even bothering to open his eyes to address the perverted idiot. _

"_Whatever it takes," Youko cheekily replied and went back to his day dreams, letting the human relax in the tub…for now. _

"Mr. Kurama!" The door banged open, without any warning, revealing a grinning Megumi holding the telephone in her hands.

"Megumi!" He gasped, sitting up straighter he grabbed the curtain and pulled it closed. "Don't do that!" He sounded angry as he looked out from behind the curtain.

"Oh please, it's not the first time I've seen you undressed, besides, phone for you." She held out the phone, Kurama snatched it from her hand, sending her a nasty glare.

"I love you Megumi, you're like family. But can you please do me a favor?" He asked, his voice sweet as he covered the mouth piece with his hand.

"Anything for you Mr. Minamino," She sounded just as sickly sweet as him, grinning a vulpine grin.

"Get the hell out!"

She giggled and left the room, shutting the door with a snap as Kurama held the phone up to ear with a defeated sigh.

"Minamino here," He held up his other hand and inspected his nails.

"You should know better than to use that kind of language in the house, young man." Shiori scolded, but giggled a little, showing she wasn't angry at her son.

"Mother!" His eyes widened in surprise as he nearly dropped the phone into the water. "Is everything okay? Why are you calling?"

"I just wanted to let you know we were getting a couple of new houseguests. The poor dears are in need of a place to stay, and a bath and some clean clothes and some good food. I hope you don't mind, sweetie." She said softly, looking at the brother and sister beside her, smiling at the cute sight.

Yukina was giggling as she pointed out the window in awe at all the different buildings, turning to ask her brother what they were. Hiei grudgingly answered her with grunts.

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows, "Houseguests? Orphans?" He murmured more to himself than her, "I don't mind. They can stay. I hope they aren't too malnourished," Kurama sounded concerned as he stood up.

"_Those poor children, they must be really sickly for mother to have to bring them home." _Kurama wasn't a coldhearted bastard, he cared, especially since he was under the impression they were young children.

"Oh I just knew you'd understand! I'll be home soon! I hope you'll meet us at the entrance!" She said and then hung up the phone and turned to the brother and sister.

Kurama sighed as he hung up and toweled himself off, "I wonder what they look like." He pulled on some clean clothes and hurried downstairs to greet his new guests. It was just like his mother to pull a few waif kids off of the street and bring them home. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd done it either…but Kurama didn't mind.

It made her happy after all.

XXX

"Wow…" Yukina's voice was pure awe as she stared up at the large building Kurama and his mother lived in. The driveway was encased with pretty rose bushes of all colors and the house itself was magnificent with a huge, wrap around, screened in porch. A couple expensive cars sat in the driveway, overlooking them were the many windows of the mansion, only showing small glimpses into the brilliant house.

"It's beautiful…" Yukina whispered as they climbed out, "Don't you think so Hiei?" She turned to see her brother fuming as he crossed his arms and looked at the grass.

"_Damn it! I don't want to be here!" _Hiei growled mentally as he glared up at the house, but followed the two ladies up the driveway. _"This happened all so suddenly! I don't get it! Why does Yukina trust them so much?" _

He flinched when Kurama's sweet voice reached his ears, breaking him out of his thoughts, "Welcome home mother! Did you get all the stuff you needed?" He sounded full of concern as he checked her over.

"_I didn't even know that bastard had a heart." _Hiei looked surprised as Shiori and Kurama conversed for a few moments before Kurama turned to face his new guests.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurama sounded extremely pissed as his eyes landed on Hiei's face.

"Don't talk to me you idiot. Talk to your mother. She drug me and my sister here, if I had a choice, I wouldn't be here!" Hiei snapped back, glaring. What happened next surprised both him and Yukina.

Kurama got scolded. Like a little child.

"Shuichi Minamino!" Shiori's voice was like liquid fire as she stared him down with the ultimate death glare. "How dare you treat our guests so rudely! These poor siblings have no food, no shower, no decent place to sleep! And the first thing you think to ask is why they are here? You should be ashamed of yourself! I raised you better than that!"

At each harsh word Kurama recoiled more and more from his once loving mother. "I'm sorry…" He said softly, looking honestly frightened as she tore him down. Nothing was more frightening than a mother's anger.

"You should be! I'm so sorry you two, forgive my son for his rude behavior. He's normally a very sweet boy. Shuichi, I suggest going to your room before I lose my temper again." She pointed upstairs and Kurama fled from their sight.

"Come you two…lets go get you settled." She smiled at them after she took a small breather.

"_Hn. This may be fun after all." _Hiei smirked to himself as he followed the older woman and his sister upstairs.

XXX

"_How dare she?" Kurama paced his room irritably. "She didn't even ask if I knew him or not! I can't believe her….siding with a bunch of waif's over me!" _

"_Shut up kit, you sound stupid. She was just defending them, you don't have to have a mommy breakdown." _

"_It's not like that! I just can't believe she didn't at least ASK me my opinion first." _

"_You were the one who said they could come."_

"_I thought they were children!" Kurama growled to the Youko._

"_Yukina is still a child if you think about it. Don't treat them like crap Kurama, they need to stay here. Besides, you know you missed that frisky fire demon." _

"_I did not." Kurama said, but the erection built in his pants said differently. Youko just chuckled and smirked._

"_Seems you enjoyed it more than you thought, mind if I take care of that for you?"_

"_You want to have your balls ripped off?"_

"_Ooh no…sorry that doesn't fit in my plans for today. I can book you in…in about three months from now." Youko mentally pulled out a small calendar book and flipped through it. _

"_Book yourself to go rot in hell." Kurama snapped, sitting down on the bed as he covered his face with his hands._

"_At least I'm not the fool that go told of by my mother when I'm twenty something years old." _

"_Would you shut up?" _

"_I don't know how to. They never taught me that in school." _

"_You really are annoying, you realize that?" _

"_You really are stupid, you know that?" _

God this was going to be a LOOONG night.

XXX

A.N. How many of you pity Kurama in this plot? I sure as heck don't. ^_^ I know that chapter may have seemed sudden and fast, but Shiori, in my opinion, is a very rash woman. If the chapter is that bad, I'll redo it.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. And here is chapter 6 of Foxylicious! I'm so pleased you all like this story so much! ^_^ You guys really do make me smile and I love to hear all your opinions! So please, keep reviewing and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the story line.

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, subscribers, readers and everyone else in between! You're opinions and support mean so much to me!**

XXX

"Are you enjoying breakfast?" Shiori smiled at the twins across from her, watching as Yukina delicately ate her food, while Hiei sat smirking evilly at Kurama as he stuffed his face, they both gave a polite nod to the older woman.

Kurama's one hand was fisted under the table as he shot Hiei a nasty glare and then yelped when Shiori smacked the back of his head.

"Honestly Shuichi! You're behaving like a child!" She scolded him, shaking her chopsticks at him.

Kurama let out a sigh and stood up, "Look, I must go get ready for my date tonight. I'll be down later." Kurama sent Hiei another look and then walked upstairs.

"_God that man infuriates me!" Kurama slammed his door shut and paced the room. "How does mother not see that! How does she not see what he does to me?"_

"_I don't think she stares at your crotch." _

"_Shut up Youko! You really piss me off, you realize that?"_

"_It's my purpose in life." Youko sounded far too amused for this situation _

"…_I hate you." Kurama growled back, sending him a nasty glare._

"_I love you too." _

XXX

Hiei stared after him, then felt a weird stirring in his gut…was it rage? Jealousy? What was this strange emotion that made Hiei want to run after Kurama and get on his knees before him?

Hiei jerked his head and stared down at his empty plate, then looked up at Shiori. "How long do you intend to keep us here?"

Shiori put her finger to chin as if pondering, then she smiled at him, "If I had my way, it'd be forever. I want you two to consider me your surrogate mother. But if you two really don't want to stay here with me and Shuichi, then you are free to go…" Her voice ended on a sad note that tugged at the guilty string in Hiei's heart.

Damn women.

"Oh please Onii-san*." Yukina begged him softly, placing a hand on his arm. "Can we stay? At least for a little while? I loved sleeping in a bed last night."

Hiei shut his eyes and sighed, "I never said we weren't staying. I was just making sure we weren't prisoners." Hiei reached out and ruffled her soft hair, like a true older brother, before standing up and bowing to Shiori politely.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu* for the meal Shiori-san." He said, straining not to roll his eyes at the formalities. He hated having to use his manners, but he learned quickly you got nowhere if you weren't polite.

Hiei walked up the stairs and decided to play a little game, with a wicked grin he approached Kurama's room and opened the door just a crack and his eyes widened at what he saw.

"_Damn he's hot!" _

XXX

Kurama stood in front of the full length mirror, posing lightly as he looked at his outfits. "No…" he sighed and tossed this one aside.

"There has just got to be something simple but sexy for a nice dinner date!" Kurama scowled as he rummaged through his closet, before spotting his outfit of choice.

"Perfect!" He smiled as he pulled out the outfit and immediately changed into it. He smirked as he stood in front of the mirror.

A pair of black slacks, with leather boots poking out from beneath. A white undershirt, with a nice collar and a black tie. Complete with a sleeveless, v-shaped vest that was skin tight and showed off his body nicely. He tipped the black fedora on his head slightly and winked at the mirror.

A sexy gangster, Kenji would surely love that. Kurama smiled and then checked himself at all angles, just make sure he looked fine.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he saw his door open slightly, with a pair of red eyes looking in.

"_Oh so the little one wants to play, does he?" _

XXX

Hiei couldn't ignore the raging hard on in his pants as he tried to hold in a moan. This was a whole level of sexy, this wasn't just sexy…this was…hell he was…a...fucking god!

His eyes widened in alarm when Kurama sensually ran his hands down his own body, giving his hips a little wiggle before he nodded, seeming to be satisfied, he turned and bent over, showing his nice ass to the fire demon.

Hiei couldn't hold it anymore, he moaned softly, covering his mouth as he tried to move his body away from the door. Everything in him wanted to jump that red head and show him what was what.

Kurama moved from view, walking with more swing to his hips as he disappeared from the fire demons' view.

Hiei actually let out a soft whine of disappointment. Then was appalled at his behavior, how in the world could he find this man so sexy! Hiei scowled and shut the door, he turned and headed for the rest room to take care of himself with some cold water.

"Enjoyed what you saw?" A voice from behind him made him nearly fall down in surprise.

Hiei whipped around and glared at the smirking maid behind him, "What's it to you?" He hissed, clenching his hand in warning.

Megumi let out a despaired sigh, "Poor Mr. Minamino has always been alone, he's been looking for a good man to put in his life. He's tried so many people…none of them worked. He seems to really like you."

"Are you insane?" Hiei's demanded, raising a slender eyebrow at her. "He hates me, and I hate him."

"That's not what your pants are telling me." She gestured to the tent in his black outfit, making Hiei scowl at her. "Besides," She said, shrugging her shoulders, "He would have ignored you if he hated you. He's madly in love with you. You should go do something about it."

"Megumi," An icy cold voice appeared from a few feet behind her, Kurama stood there with his arms crossed irritably. "Leave our guests alone. Go to the store or something." His tone left no room for argument, it even gave Hiei a little chill.

Megumi chuckled, "Yes, of course." She bowed and hurried past Kurama, not at all afraid of him.

"And stop playing matchmaker. I have a lovely date tonight, and if all goes well, he could be my boyfriend by tomorrow. I'm perfectly capable of finding my own love." Kurama called after her.

"That's what you say." She replied back and left the house, not really paying attention to her boss.

"You will do well to remember that next time you try to peek into my room, it won't bode well for you." Kurama said to Hiei, but had a smirk on his face.

"Hn. Like I'd want to. I was appalled at how disgusting that outfit looked on you." Hiei said irritably and then stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

"_What an infuriating bastard!" Hiei snarled as he jammed on the cold water. _

XXX

"_There was your chance, Shuichi! You could have had that little fire demon right then and there!"_

"_Like I'd want him." Kurama said as he sat down at his desk and started to ponder how to do his hair for the night._

"_Oh sure, like you weren't showing your ass off to him." _

"_I was trying to prove a point. He plays games, he'll get games right back." _

"_Okay, I'll try to remember next time that sensually running my hands down my own body counts as game. That's a new one, have you patented it yet?" _

"_You're sarcasm isn't appreciated." _

"_You're utter stupidity isn't appreciated." _

"_I hate you even more." _

"_I love you lots, Kit." _

"_I'm going to kill you." Kurama said irritably, picking up his hair brush. _

"_By what? Brushing me to death!" Youko burst out laughing as Kurama scowled to him. _

"_One of these days Youko…one of these days…" _

XXX

Around 7 PM Kenji nervously stood in front of the Minamino manor, twisting his hands like a nervous school girl as he thought about how to go about opening the door.

Should he knock? Or just…let himself in? Would that be considered rude? Considering he worked for Kurama and everything…

And what if Kurama thought he looked horrible? What if Kurama rejected him and didn't show up at the door! He'd never be able to go back to work!

Kenji's palms started to sweat dangerously and he desperately wiped them on his pants, he gulped and then nodded his determination. "Okay. Here I go." He marched up the steps and reached up, but before his knuckles connected, the door swung open.

"Ah! Hi there," Kenji said, stepping back in surprise as he glanced down and started to take in the shorter man before him…going up from his boots, to his black pants…to his tight tank top that showed off some nice muscles before landing on that utterly handsome face.

"Oh…" Kenji's eyes widened and his face lit up in a blush. _"He's gorgeous!" _

"Hn. Who the hell are you? That idiot's date, I presume. Get the hell out of my way."

"_Oh my god he's got such a sexy voice…"_ Kenji, right there, was ready to drop onto the floor in a swoon.

Hiei scowled irritably, what the hell was wrong with this idiot? "I said move it, you twit." Hiei pushed past him and headed for the yard to go train, ignoring how the man's eyes trailed after him.

Kenji averted his eyes from the handsome man and then looked up when he caught a glimpse of movement and his jaw literally dropped to the floor as all his blood rushed down to his crotch, giving him an immediate hard on.

Kurama walked sensually down the stairs, taking each step delicately, but with enough force to show he wasn't afraid. He glanced up at Kenji from under his eye lashes and gave a foxy smile, waving his fingers.

**THUNK **

Kenji laid on the porch, completely gone from the world as he passed out from the sheer sexiness of seeing two of the world's hottest demons in one day.

Hiei looked amused as he approached the passed out idiot and the sweat-dropping model. "Hn." Hiei nudged the man with his toe and looked up at the fox.

"I think you killed him."

XXX

A.N. What's this? Kenji likes Hiei too? This should get very interesting. –grins evilly- Well I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6! Please review on your way out!

*Onii-San means 'Older Brother' in Japanese


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. And here is chapter 7 of Foxylicious! I'm so glad you guys love this story! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

**Thank you all my beloved readers, subscribers and a BIG thank you to my faithful reviewers! –blows a kiss in all your directions- **

**IF THIS CHAPTER IS NOT THAT GOOD OR TOO SUDDEN, I WILL REVISE IT. **

XXX

"I'm sorry our date was botched." Kenji sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding looking into Kurama's eyes.

"Oh it's alright," Kurama smiled, "We'll just have to set up another date sometime else. How is your head?" Kurama reached up and gently touched the back of Kenji's head, making the young human's face light up.

"Fine! Much better than before, and my head isn't hurting." Kenji watched with disappointment as Kurama pulled his hand away and settled back down into his desk chair.

"Good to hear. Now, shouldn't you get back to that call list? I saw it was rather extensive." Kurama reached over and picked up some papers, trying to ignore the hurt look Kenji was sending him.

"Yes sir…" Kenji sounded like a scolded child as he slipped from the room, with his figurative tail tucked between his legs.

"_I love your ability to make people's days kit. I wish I had your talent." _

"_Sarcasm isn't appreciated, Youko." _

"_What? I was merely complimenting your tremendous ability to make people smile." Youko said indignantly. _

"_And how about I was merely telling you to shut up?" Kurama's voice was cold as ice as he tried to tune out the annoying fox. _

"_Why that's so rude! I was just trying to compliment my favorite human, and you have to go and ruin it! Maybe I'll take back my compliment!" Youko huffed and folded his arms, pouting._

"_You do that. It'd be greatly appreciated." Kurama disconnected as he felt another presence disturbing the room._

"You know, it's considered rude to stand in the corner and watch someone." Kurama glared up at the shorter man that seemed to be stalking him. "What do you want? Haven't you been ruining my day enough lately?"

Hiei rolled his eyes and snorted, "Forgive me for not being your ray of sunshine in the morning."

"I already asked once, I'll ask again, after that you don't want me to repeat my question. What do you want?" Kurama gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back from slugging the small bastard in the face.

"I was bored." Was the cryptic answer that assaulted his ears. Hiei stalked over and slumped down into one of the office chairs, glancing around at all the boring items. "This is an office?"

"Get out."

"No. I'm quite happy here." Hiei raised his arms and folded them behind his head, smirking smugly as he planted his dirty boots on top of Kurama's pristine desk.

Kurama had a serious eye twitch. Now he was pissed. "Get your feet off of my desk for one. For two, are you ever happy?" He used the tip of his pen to push the little cretin's feet away from his person.

Hiei chuckled darkly, "Depends on your definition of happy. I enjoy listening to the screams of tortured people. Does that count as happy?"

"No. That counts as sadistic and creepy. Get the hell out of my office. Hell, get the hell out of my job." Kurama jabbed his finger towards the door.

"Hn." Hiei simply said, and silence descended upon the two glaring males.

"Fine then. If you're going to stay, you'd better not bother me, or I'm going to murder you. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Hiei said, with a truly wicked smirk on his face as he closed his eyes and seemed to zone out of the real world.

"Stupid bastard." Kurama muttered, turning back to his work, he continued to work in silence. The intense feeling of pressure slowly descended upon the two males, and the room started to become rather uncomfortable.

Kurama felt sweat beading on his forehead, and he reached up, pulling his collar away from his neck in desperation, trying to cool down.

Hiei was even uncomfortable as he shifted around, trying to relieve himself of the hot air. "Damn it." He adjusted his cloak, trying to make it so more of a breeze could go through. "Open the window, you idiot."

"Why don't you? I'm busy." Kurama sent him a nasty look and continued to work.

"I'm the guest, you should cater to me."

"I cater to you and your vast appetite every damn day. You can go open the stupid window."

"No. You can do it. Wouldn't your mother be ashamed?" Hiei smirked wickedly as Kurama dug his nails deep into his own flesh, sending the fire brat a glare.

"That was a low blow, bringing my love for my mother into this. Go open the damn window yourself. Make yourself useful."

"No." Hiei cheekily replied, ignoring how angry Kurama was getting. It's not like he'd do anything to Hiei anyways.

"Then it stays hot in here." Kurama growled and turned back, glaring down at the papers in his hands.

"_That's not the only thing that's hot." _Hiei groaned mentally, shifting even more uncomfortably. What both males failed to realize, was that the other was denying standing up for a reason.

They both were more aroused than Youko during mating season.

"_Come on kit! Jump him now! This is your chance!" Youko cheered Kurama on, while eyeing the short demon himself._

"_No. I refuse." _

"_You know you want too…" _

"_That's peer pressure." Kurama detested how he actually sounded like he was whining to the stupid fox. _

"_Oh boo hoo, is little Shuichi gonna go home and tell his mommy that the demon in his head made him wanna fuck that fire demon into the ground?" Youko taunted. _

"_Go to hell."_

XXX

"_He's so damn close…why does this place seem to be shrinking…he looks so damn hot, sweating and red faced like that. Damn it….why the hell do I want to jump him!" _Hiei growled mentally, trying to look anywhere but Kurama.

But every time he looked away, his eyes always seemed to wander back. And…he felt calm as he looked at the lovely fox.

Not the calm he felt with his sister…no. A different calm. Like the empty, raging hole in his heart was finally filled up. Like he was truly…happy.

"_Fool! You can't have feelings for this bastard! Is this not the man you've resented your entire life?" _Hiei growled to himself, ready to throw the dragon at something…or rather someone.

"Hn. You look miserable." Hiei stated, and then could have slapped himself. Where the hell did that come from! It's not like he cared!

"Excuse me?" Kurama looked taken aback, since when did that little punk care about how he felt?

"Nothing. I was just observing. Go back to your work, like a good little boy." Hiei growled and looked away.

Kurama stood up, slamming his hands on the desk, forgetting about his obvious, and now very painful, erection. "Damn it you little bastard! Why do you have to act like this? Why are you acting like a total dick one minute, then act like you honestly care the next!"

Hiei's eyes widened when they took in the bulge and he tried not to moan in pleasure as he sent a weak glare towards the fox. "It's none of your business why I act like this. If I so chose to wear rainbows and dance around the street, you are not to question it. Now good bye." Hiei stood up, and headed for the door.

Next thing he knew, he was pinned to the wall by a very slender, yet strong body. Kurama gripped his wrists tightly and flipped him around to see into his eyes. "You aren't going anywhere with an answer like that."

"And you won't hold me captive. Let me go or I'll burn you to a crisp Youko Kurama." Hiei growled, ignoring how it seemed both of their bodies reacted to the intimate touching.

"Just answer me and I'll let you go." Kurama stumbled as Hiei kicked him violently, making him fall on his own ass while still gripping Hiei's wrists, pulling him down onto of him.

"Look what you did!" Hiei growled, unable to hide his pleasured shivers at having Kurama pressed tightly against him like this.

"Look what I did? You kicked me you idiot!" Kurama whimpered softly, deep in his throat as he felt his aching need just being ground against.

"If you hadn't threatened me…I wouldn't have lashed out…" Hiei tried to snap, but was losing the battle as he moaned softly, succumbing to his pleasured feelings.

"If you had just answered me…." Kurama's voice slipped into 'husky' mode and he tilted his head back with a soft moan of enjoyment.

Hiei wasted no more words he leaned forward and hesitantly pressed his lips into Kurama's, seeming to be…almost afraid of the outcome.

XXX

Kurama's eyes widened when he felt soft lips touch his, but he didn't object. Strangely enough, Youko had no comment to his current uke position, and he didn't much care if he did.

This kiss felt too nice.

Kurama's heart raced wildly as he gripped Hiei closer to him, spreading his legs more to get more of the enjoyable feelings.

Hearing Hiei moan above him, made him even more wild as he started to desperately work at his own clothes, trying to please his seme in the only way a fox knew how to.

With his body.

Neither man noticed the door slowly open, but they both heard the shocked gasp of pain and surprise, making their heads whip over and stare at Kenji in the door way, who was watching them sadly.

"Kenji!" Kurama blushed bright red and shifted to hide under Hiei better, trying to hide his semi naked form.

Hiei's eyes narrowed in defense, and though his mind screamed 'What the hell!' His body did the talking. He growled angrily and pulled his 'mate' against him irritably. "Fool! Leave here now before I kill you!"

"Hiei!" Kurama scolded, much like a true partner as he gently slapped Hiei's shoulder. He sent Kenji a sad glance, "I'm so sorry Kenji…"

"It…it's alright. I guess we never were really an item." Kenji gave a sad smile, "It was foolish of me to believe we could actually work. You don't have to worry about the date anymore…just be happy with him…okay?" Kenji turned and headed from the room, trying to ignore the disappointment of losing two crushes in one day.

Once silence entered the room, Hiei and Kurama snapped back to their senses and jerked apart, both trembling as they reached for their semi discarded clothes.

"I must make this up to Kenji." Kurama whispered, as he buttoned his shirt.

"Hn. I don't want you to." Hiei whispered and then looked at the floor. "I don't know what is going on Kurama, but I sure as hell don't want to share you anymore." With that, Hiei disappeared with a blur of black.

"Oh Hiei…" Kurama whispered, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. Why did his entire world seem to be crashing down, yet just rising up, from this one little man?

XXX

A.N. Well…I had to rewrite this 3 times to get my result and every single time it ended up with Kenji away from Kurama and Hiei. So I'm gonna say that's instinct telling me not to go any farther with them. Sorry if you guys wanted to see more! But I hope you enjoyed anyways!


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. I apologize for how long this took to get posted. I know you waited for over a week, but you must understand. I am crammed with work, and it is hard to keep up with now 3 stories at once. But I promise to try to get the next chapter posted faster. Thank you for being patient with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho

**Thank you very much everyone for reviewing, reading or subscribing. It's all very much appreciated, and I hope you check out my newest story 'Divine Crime'. It's a story done in partnership with PhoenixDiamond, and I highly encourage you to check out the original which is 'Tasteful Creams Err Tasteful Dreams'. **

XXX

"What just happened?" Kurama breathed softly as he looked at door…the same door that Hiei had just fled out of.

"_I believe that was called an confession of love. I know I'm old Shuichi, but come on. You really didn't know that fire demon had a crush on you?" Youko's amusement of this situation was nerve grinding. _

"_If I knew you stubborn ass, I wouldn't have been so shocked. Now would have I?"_

"_I don't know, you seemed pretty willing to me. Unless spreading your legs means your shocked, I don't think that's the tone you meant to put off." _

"_Why do you always have to be so rude?" _

"_It's in my nature." _

"_Nature my ass, you just want to be an idiot." Kurama rolled his green eyes towards the ceiling in aggravation. _

"_No, I think you already took that role from me." _

"_Shut up." _

"_Make me." _

"_Whatever the case. I cannot allow this to happen." Kurama stood up and brushed off his pants. "I will not mate with that waif." Was that a touch of sadness in his tone? _

Upon receiving no answer, Kurama decided this was a good time to sit and think of everything that had been happening. From the first day Hiei had come into his life…he had hated the little runt.

Or had he?

Sure, they had their times when they didn't seem to want to work with each other. But….that didn't mean he didn't care, right? Kurama wanted nothing more than a normal life, with a normal house and perhaps a relationship…a steady one.

One with someone who wouldn't just love him for his body.

Could Hiei do that? Did Hiei even care? _'I don't want to share you anymore' _Did he really mean that….? Kurama shook himself as the door opened slightly and Kenji's hurt tone wafted through the room.

"Mr. Minamino, you have an appointment for a photo shoot to advertise Kazuma (Yep, Kuwabara, just for you Kuwabara fans ^_^) Clothing Company in 30 minutes." The door snapped shut and silenced resounded through the room.

With a sigh, Kurama pushed himself away from the desk. "Guess we'll have to see how this plays out. Oh Hiei…I hope you were serious. I don't want this to end in another heartbreak."

He failed to notice the red eyes watching him from the window, full of wonder and rage.

XXX

"_Idiot! Baka! Dumbass! How in the world could you say something so damn stupid! You don't care about him! He's your worst enemy, your worst sexy, whimpering enemy. He has everything you want, a good life, money…and he's a spoiled sexy bitch. You don't love him…you don't care who has him..." _

Hiei could have stabbed himself, if he hadn't known the painful experience of it, he probably would have. Stabbed himself right in the chest and twisted the knife.

Damn model. Why did he have to be so damn sexy? Hiei jerked his head to the side and growled to himself, clenching his fists.

His head snapped back over when he heard Kurama talking to himself, and then he watched as his model left the room. Wait…where was he going? Why was he leaving! Hiei leaned forward and looked intently, waiting.

Seeing Kurama had no intention of returning, Hiei sought him out. Oh he had meant what he said.

And he was about to prove that.

XXX

"Thank you Kurama, I really appreciate this!" Kuwabara eagerly shook Kurama's hand, making the fox's slender hand look like an elf's hand.

"Not a problem…" Kurama sighed, trying to ignore the raging headache he was receiving from having to put himself through this torture.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to advertise us! I mean, you're so good looking, it'll REALLY bring in the crowds." Kuwabara grinned, "Not only that, you're a nice guy too."

"Thank you, it's appreciated. May we start?"

"Sure! The outfits are behind there, you may have to have some help trying them on. They're a bit complicated…" Kuwabara walked over to a nearby chair, taking a seat he leaned forward to rest his elbow on his knees, watching the changing stall intently.

Kurama held up the complicated Japanese style robes and sighed in frustration, "How in the world do you intend to sell this garbage?" He started to shrug out of his outfit and tried to fit on the tunics.

"Uhm…pardon my intrusion," Kurama poked his head out from behind the stall with a seriously peeved expression, "But my outfit, I can't figure out how to tie it."

"Ah!" Kuwabara jumped up and hurried forward, "Stupid thing…it's always so complicated with those people…" Kuwabara reached up to begin to tie it, when a snarl cut through the room.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on him, you ugly ass pervert."

"Hiei!" Kurama sounded far too delighted to all the ears in the room, as his face lit up.

XXX

"_Hn. Why the hell does he have to be so damn cute?" _Hiei sighed and shook his head, "Yes me you idiot. What in Inari's name do you think you are doing, letting that idiot touch you?"

"Well I have to tie my outfit somehow, what?" Kurama asked, seeing Hiei's 'uh huh…suuureee' look. "Do you want me to sprout extra arms and start doing it myself?" Kurama huffed, sending him a little glare as he gripped the outfit shut.

"I don't know, that hair of yours could be put to use somehow…and I'm sure you have a few tricks up your sleeves." Hiei had a truly wicked smirk as he shoved Kuwabara aside. "Move aside, fool. This is my job."

"Oh Hiei, you know how I feel about abstinence." Kurama sighed dramatically, raising a delicate hand to his forehead in theatrics.

"Abstinence my ass. That's why you were spreading your legs for me earlier." Hiei's nimble fingers tied the robes shut elegantly, making a perfect bow.

"Woah…what's going on here!" Kuwabara stepped back, his eyes wide as Hiei whipped around, his lips curling in a deadly snarl.

"And you, don't you dare think about touching him again. You need someone to help him, call me first. Got it?" Hiei's eyes filled in the missing blank, 'Or I'll kill you'.

Kuwabara gulped, "Uh…sure! Sorry…didn't mean to offend anyone….moving on…lets start…" Kuwabara sunk down into his chair and scooted it away from Hiei as the latter took a seat next to him, purposely sending him a glare.

The whole modeling was a success overall, except for Hiei's snide comments about how Kuwabara was eyeing the model. "Damn idiot, why can't you keep your eyes to yourself?" or "Stop staring, I'm tired of seeing that tent in your pants."

Kurama had to admit, it was a great day, and he had had a lot of fun. But something was still troubling him in the back of his mind, and he could tell Hiei was thinking the same thing.

Where now?

XXX

"Ah…" Kurama looked relieved as he exited the stuffy building. "I can finally go home now. Away from all this damn publicity, you coming Hiei?"

"Yes." Hiei walked past Kurama and continued up the road, hands in his pockets, hunched slightly against the wind.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Kurama decided to voice their problems. "So where do we go now? We were mortal enemies not more than just a few hours ago, and now it seems like…we're best friends."

"Like I said, I'm not sharing you anymore. I don't know about a relationship with you Kurama." Hiei replied, his voice crisp as he tried not to think about how this model was his greatest enemy…but also his greatest passion.

"You can't just claim me without my permission." Kurama sounded peeved as he shot a glare at the little man beside him.

"_Ooh…but he can claim me all he wants." Youko purred, trying to force Kurama's eye to wink at Hiei, only succeeding in giving him a bad eye twitch._

"_You're so disgusting, and would you stop that? It's hurting my eye." _

"_Then just fucking wink at him. It's not that hard. Watch." Youko dramatically winked in slow mo. "There, did you get that? I hope you learned a valuable lesson on the first step of PICKING UP SOMEONE." _

"_No need to shout. I know perfectly well how to get a guy or girl in my life." _

"_Well whatever the hell lesson you learned, you didn't succeed very well in it." _

"_Go to hell." Kurama flipped him the bird, trying to stop his own eye from twitching of it's own accord. _

"_Aww…I never knew you wanted me that way, Shuichi. I'm so honored. I'll be the first to take your virginity!" Youko held open his arms and approached Kurama._

"_Come one more step and you won't have any balls to rape me with." With that, Kurama disconnected, hearing Hiei growling at him._

"What the hell is wrong with your eye!" Hiei reached up and poked just underneath Kurama's eye…as if that would do something to help it.

"It's nothing, just stupidity." Kurama said, with a smirk, which he promptly lost as he touched Hiei's cheek gently. "Look Hiei, we may not always get along, but we can try to work something out…how about we try being friends for a while?"

"Friends?" Hiei raised an eyebrow in thought, that might just work…

"Just friends for now. I'm not as mean as I appear to be, I just dislike this life greatly."

"Hn. I'd like that…being your friend. Yes. I'd like that a lot. Then friends we are. But don't expect me to share you." Hiei warned before turning and walking back down the road. "Now hurry your ass up before I stab you in the gut."

"Coming," Kurama chuckled, "Prick." He walked down the road after Hiei, this was certainly going to be interesting.

XXX

A.N. I hope you enjoyed! I hope it was good and once again, sorry for taking so long!


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. I am so sorry it took me over a week to update this story. I actually got loaded up with a lot of stuff, and then got the idea for my newest story 'Divine Crimes' and yes, this got pushed back a little. I PROMISE though to try to get it updated within a week from now on. It may not always work that way, but I'm sure going to try. I promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the plot line.

**Thank you so much all you loyal readers, reviewers and subscribers/people who favorite my story, it's so much appreciated. ^_^**

**Kurama is going to have a major mood change towards Hiei in this chapter. But that's because circumstances are different and I hope you enjoy him this way! Please review if you want to! If you don't, that's fine as well, just so long as you enjoy. **

XXX

Things were still tense between the two boys, but tense in a whole new different way. They were no longer angry at each other, it was a frustrated tense.

A tense of passion and lust.

They're teasing went from vicious to playful. The air just radiated happiness in the house. Today was a prime example of it.

"Here Hiei, you should have something more to eat." Kurama smiled as he pushed the plate full of food towards his little crush. "You're looking a little bony at the ribs there." Kurama flashed a playful wink.

"Hn. I think it's you who could afford to add a little meat to those skinny bones of yours, you anorexic fox." Hiei smirked playfully across the table with a flash of fire in his eyes.

"_This fox may be anorexic," Youko growled playfully, his tail swishing with pure excitement, "But he can still make you scream with pleasure."_

"_Oh please Youko, don't go there." _

"_Don't go where? I'm just admiring the demon for who is he, YOU'RE the one being bipolar all of a sudden." _

"_Can I help it I'm in love?" Kurama smiled dreamily. _

"_Don't do that. You look like you're high on cocaine or something. You look retarded." _

"_And you look like an asshole, your point would be?" _

"_You're just jealous because I'm fabulous."_

"_Oh yeah, you're gay. That's for sure." _

"_What was your first clue?" Youko snorted, raising a delicate eyebrow in amusement. "That fact that I like dicks, or the fact that I want to rape this guy every time I see him." _

"_You know, when most people are called gay, it's not a compliment." _

"_Then I sure as hell ain't most people, am I?" _

"Shuichi!" Shiori waved her hand in front of her sons face, jerking him out of his mental conversation.

"Yes mother?" He tried to sound cool as ice, portraying nothing about how psycho he just looked sitting there with a 'I'm so stupid' expression on his face.

"Are you sure you should go to work today? You keep spacing out and giving these creepy smiles across the table." Shiori sounded concerned, then her eyes widened, "Don't tell me you've become a pedophile! I don't want to have to call the police!"

Hiei snorted into his glass and burst out laughing as he nearly fell off of his chair. Kurama sent him a few nasty looks before glancing up at his mother.

"No mother, I'm not a pedo. I'm fine, I promise. Just a little distracted is all." He stood up and kissed her cheek. "Hiei, why don't you join me at work today? I could really use the company."

"_Yes Hiei, join me at work so I can bend your ass over my desk and screw you like there's no tomorrow." Youko imitated, chiming his voice perfectly to match Kurama's. _

"_You're so vulgar."_

"_No, I'm so honest." Youko sounded smug, too smug for Shuichi's liking._

"Hn. Fine. I'll join you. I've got nothing else to do today. Unless Yukina would like me to stay home." He glanced at her, not seeing how Kurama's face lit up a little bit at Hiei's choice of words.

Home…Hiei called this his home! Kurama grinned all too happily as he turned and headed for the door to gather his coat.

"No brother, you go. You have fun. I want you to enjoy yourself. I'll stay home with Shiori and help her work on some of her stuff. If that's alright?" Yukina smiled sweetly at the older lady.

Shiori smiled gently back, "Of course it is dear." They both slipped into talking about only things girls knew as Hiei and Kurama eyed each from a distance.

Looks like this was about to be the best day of work Kurama was ever going to have.

XXX

"Damn this office is so cramped, why don't you get some remodeling done?" Hiei kicked the desk, looking around in distaste at the postage stamp sized office. "It feels like a toddler could live comfortably in here."

"Well then you should be right at home, after all you are the perfect height." Kurama shot back, but was only teasing as he sorted through the mail at his desk.

Hiei decided he didn't want Kurama working on that damn paperwork, so he sat his skinny ass down on the desk with a simple "Hn."

"….what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting down. I didn't know you were blind. How many fingers am I holding up?" Hiei held up his middle finger with a nasty smirk.

"How crude," Kurama smirked foxily, "But if you would like to me to fulfill the meaning of that finger, I'd be more than happy to do so."

"Get back to your paper work. I'm going to do some exercises. If I catch you watching my ass you pervert, I'm going to stab your eyes out."

"I wouldn't dare." Kurama acted offended as he turned his head back to his paper.

"You different when you're playful. Why do you act like a complete ass every other day?" Hiei demanded, untying his katana from his waist, he tossed it aside.

"Because," Was all Kurama said as he loaded up his laptop. "Now get to your exercising. I have work to do." He sounded sad for some reason, so Hiei didn't bother him further.

"_Wonder what the hell his problem is. I have more of a reason to be angry than he does. Hell, in a few weeks he'll kick Yukina and I out and it's back to the streets with us!" Hiei growled mentally slashing his claws through the air, trying to imagine he was chasing an enemy._

Hiei began to notice Kurama was becoming frustrated, "What the seven levels of limbo do they want me to do? I can't increase sales production with this garbage! This site is pathetic…"

Hiei turned and approached Kurama, "Move." He pushed him aside and leaned down, reading the screen intently. "Hn. Why don't you try making designs for all age groups? You're focused on young adults to mid-adults." He pointed to the screen. "Why not expand and go to infants and elderly?"

Kurama's eyes popped up to him, "How would I…?"

"For the infants, just make snap shots and run way downs of you advertising your own infant clothes. Borrow babies from the crowd, I'm sure they'd give them up for 15 seconds of fame. Make your own market of baby clothes, bibs, bags…whatever. Elderly try to advertise older style clothes. Stuff that would appeal to them. It's simple marketing strategies."

"_Am I to believe that this once poor waif just gave US marketing advice?" Youko sounded shocked, as he should._

"_I think so…" _

"_Get your tongue off the floor. I don't want you to step in a drool puddle I can feel that you know." _

"_Shut your fat mouth." _

"_No, I think that's what YOU should be doing."_

"Why Hiei…that's wonderful. I didn't know you knew marketing strategies." Kurama smiled up at him cheekily, "Why don't you become my partner then?"

"And work alongside a vain model that I have basically detested my whole life? Why the hell not? I have nothing else to do. The pay had better be good." Hiei muttered and turned back to his exercising.

"Very good." Kurama winked playfully and turned his attention back to the laptop, ready to execute Hiei's brilliant idea.

This may be the beginning of a long and beautiful…._partnership. _

XXX

A.N. I know this is a tad shorter than the rest of my chapters, but I hope you enjoyed anyways!


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Wow…has it been 10 chapters already! Huh! Strange things. ^_^ Thank you for being patient folks, it's extremely appreciated. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Words don't cover it.

Now! Enough blabbering. Story time! ^_^ Enjoy, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters, but I do own the plot line.

**Thank you to all reviewers, readers, subscribers and people who favorite! It's appreciated!**

**A nice huge shout-out goes out to those who have been reviewing/reading me faithfully for a long time. I appreciate it greatly! I love you guys!**

**And another huge shout-out goes out to my new comer readers/reviewers! I love you guys too, and I'm honored to have you!**

XXX

"I'm proud to introduce my partner in marketing, and my newest advisor, Hiei!" Kurama said to the camera, swiping his hand over to gesture to the shorter demon beside him, who was moodily staring at the crowd.

The room burst forth with quiet mumbling and whispered curiosities, who WAS this stranger?

"Mr. Hiei!" A woman waved her hand, seeing she had his attention she quickly asked, "What is your last name?"

Hiei glared at her, "Jaganashi." His eyes flickered over to shoot Kurama nasty glare. 'You are so dead'.

Kurama sweat-dropped, rubbing the back of his neck with a grin, "I appreciate it." He whispered, trying to ignore his instinct to slice off the head of the annoying camera men. Kurama had decided that if Hiei was going to be his partner, then he deserved public credit. It had taken some…_convincing…_but Hiei had come round.

"_Damn he looks so sexy when he's annoyed…gimme a piece of that ass." Youko's hand twitched, ready to reach out and slap that firm piece of flesh._

"_You do it, and I'll make sure to get you neutered." _

"_Possessive much?" _

"_What's it to you?" _

"_Aww…does widdle Shu-chan wanna keep ahold of his widdle Hi-chan?" Youko cooed, a foxy smirk in place as his tail wagged, pleased of his ability to get under Shuichi's skin._

"_Does little Youko want to lose his own dick and have a vagina instead?" Shuichi was eerily calm as he turned a level stare on the horny fox._

"_Bad Shu-chan! You shouldn't be talking with such a dirty mouth!"_

"_I'll show you a dirty mouth." _

"_Why I'm sure you will….let's see if our little partner has a dirty mouth in the right situation."_

Before another argument could ensue, Kurama saw Hiei was in distress. Having no previous crowd experience, Hiei had no idea how to answer the barrage of questions directed towards him, and Kurama felt his energy spiking high. Hiei was about to blow.

"Thank you for your questions folks, but Hiei and I must really be going. We have a lot to do." Kurama slipped his hand under Hiei's arm, gently holding onto it as he pulled Hiei away from the flashing cameras.

"I don't know how in the hell you deal with that!" Hiei growled, throwing himself into a chair, agitated.

"I just have more patience." Kurama retrieved a bottle of water, before walking over to hand it to Hiei. That's when he noticed how sexy the fire demon looked, stretched over the chair, legs slightly spread, face irritated.

Kurama's body reacted violently. Immediately turned on, Youko's instinctual mating sensations reared and he was ready to play. He was ready to pin this fire demon to the floor and take him until he was screaming in agony. Claws extended and his eyes darkened, ready to take this all to the next level.

"What the hell are you staring at? Give me that damn water!" Hiei snatched it, then noticed Kurama was staring…intently. His eyes glazing over with something more than lust.

Passion.

"Kurama…?" Hiei sat up straighter, looking up into Kurama's smoldering emerald eyes.

"I like a man when he's angry," Kurama purred, his hips swinging as he walked over, straddling Hiei's legs he leaned down and stared into the bemused eyes beneath him. "What about you?" Kurama purred, rubbing his finger under Hiei's chin.

"_What the hell?" _

XXX

This wasn't right, why was Kurama being so…utterly sexy and horny? He was never like this…never seductive. Whatever it was…

It was hot.

Hiei's lips curled up in a fanged grin, "I like a man who's horny. That's what I like." He growled, running his claws lightly up Kurama's arm, refusing to cause any damage to him.

Kurama growled harshly, jerking his head a little in a display of dominance. "Good. Because I'm horny. Get on that floor, I think it's time I showed you who was boss!"

"To hell with you being boss!" Hiei stood up, pushing the male down with brute force. "I'm ready to show you who's in charge. Bend that ass over, I want it."

"I don't think so," Kurama's voice slowly faded, being replaced with a deep, sexy voice. His hair spiked silver and his eyes flashed gold. "I think it's time I made my turn. I've wanted you my little piece of sexy flesh, and I'm determined to have it."

Youko's vines grabbed Hiei violently and sent him flying to the floor, slamming him so hard he left a dent.

Grunting in annoyance, Hiei tried to pull himself free before losing his temper and lighting the plants on fire. They shrieked and flew away, disappearing back into their seed forms.

The room turned ice cold as Youko stood up and stood over the fire demon. "You attacked my babies. That I cannot allow. You will learn your place!"

With a fox pounce, Youko and Hiei went rolling across the floor, sending everything flying as they crashed around. Youko tried to pin Hiei, but Hiei's brute strength beat him instantly, sending him flying across the room, only to crash onto the couch.

Their dominant instincts were rearing stronger than ever as Hiei's skin slowly started to turn green, his claws expanding, his energy began to crackle sending his hair into two different directions. "I don't play." He snarled, "I fuck. That's what it is! You are my uke! I will show you my control!"

Youko stared at him, his eyes hardening. "It seems we have reached an impasse."

"Hn." Hiei replied, realizing they both were still hornier than dogs in heat. That little display of dominance just threw a real wrench in things. "It appears we will have to share the role or someone will have to submit."

"It should be you to submit, after all you are only 4 feet tall. With your hair." Youko shot back, trying to ignore the tension.

"I am stronger. I control you..." Hiei's resolve suddenly seemed to crumble, as if he realized how stupid this was. "There is no point in continuing this. We rushed around and we will not figure out our roles until later." His skin started to fade back to tan as he turned to begin cleaning.

"I don't think so!" Youko stood up and flew across the room, pinning Hiei to the floor. "You left me horny, you left me angry, you left me needy. I won't stand for that."

Hiei felt something prick his skin, and sensed danger. He swung his fist back, managing to strike Youko in the nose.

Youko yelped and jumped away, blood spurted out of his damaged appendage as he watched Hiei struggle to get up. Totally immobile.

"Damn fox! What did you do to me?"

"I just made it so you would be completely immobile. You'll feel everything and you'll be awake the entire time. But I refuse to let this go on. I want you, I want you to be mine."

For the first time in his life…Hiei was terrified.

He was going to be raped.

XXX

"_Youko stop!" Shuichi's voice was hoarse from all his attempted screams, he had tried to get this to end. Tried to force his body in control, tried to convince Youko to rationalize, but the fox refused to listen._

"_You can't pretend you don't want him, Shuichi."_

"_Not like this! I want it out of love! Not rape! Don't hurt him Youko! Please…"_

"_I have had enough of sitting in your mind. I have had enough of sitting there, stewing in my own lust. I'm sick of you and your human emotions of wanting to wait until you love each other. Fuck now, talk later."_

"_No!" Shuichi mustered up one more shriek, but it proved futile as Youko approached the figure, laying motionless on the floor. _

"_He's ours. He's finally ours." Youko growled, and started to strip. _

"_He'll hate us Youko! Don't hurt him…don't do this to him! He's been through enough in his life!" Shuichi struggled to break through the body barrier, trying to take control. _

"Hiei! I'm sorry!" Youko did the talking, but it was Shuichi's voice. Hiei watched, still terrified as Youko's hair started to blend red, the silver fighting to keep control.

Youko's face contorted as he tried to keep ahold, Shuichi started to overpower him for a split second and Hiei's spirits rose, but with a cry, Youko forced Shuichi back and took over control.

"Now, where were we?" Youko looked pleased with himself as he started to strip both males.

"I hate you." Hiei spat weakly, his mouth still a little loose as he tried to fight off the plants medicine.

"I don't think you do. I think you want this." Youko said loosely, before he looked up and looked into Hiei's eyes. What he saw, made him freeze in his tracks.

The eyes of a person who was defeated.

A person who had no choice, left there to deal with what they had. He didn't see Hiei's eyes staring back at him…he saw his own eyes. The defeated look that he had every day of being forced to live within a human. Forced to live in a life he hated.

Youko slowly fell back until he lightly hit the floor on his butt and looked down, his full head of silver hair falling around his face as he looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry."

Hiei didn't say anything, his relief was too palpable as he closed his eyes and sighed happily, thanking every god he could think of.

After a few minutes, Hiei managed to force himself up as he looked at Youko. "You know, I should be angry. And I should want to leave…"

Youko's head snapped up and he looked at Hiei, not blaming him a bit if he wanted to go, he just hoped he wouldn't.

"But I don't want to." Hiei sighed and pulled on his own clothes. "Let's just forget about this. It was stupid." Hiei said, starting to pull his own clothes back on.

"I apologize…" Youko started to say, then thought for a few minutes. "I do care about you, I don't know why I went like that."

"You're a demon." Hiei grunted, straightening his own clothes as he tiredly sunk down into a chair. "We'll just have to be more careful."

Youko sighed, letting Shuichi out to handle the mess he had created. "Hiei! I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him…I really did…I'm glad he didn't hurt you, but is everything okay?"

"For now." Hiei said, trying to keep the human calm. But one question ran through tense air in the room.

Where now?

XXX

A.N. So…who's gonna be dominate? Any guesses? I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait! I hope it doesn't seemed too rushed. You know me, I don't like a TON of details in my stories.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. And here is chapter 11! I apologize for taking so long to update this! I hope you all enjoy and please forgive me for taking so long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the story line.

**Thank you to everyone for being patient and for reviewing and reading! ^_^**

XXX

The way home was awkward..the silence was tense and unwelcoming and no matter how hard Hiei tried to forgive and forget about what happened, a part of him felt hurt, a deep part inside of him that he could not explain.

It had been just an animalistic instinct that had fueled the drive to rape. Hiei knew this well, but still a part of him could not stand to think of this. Everytime he tried to come to complete terms with what had happened, he felt an uneasy jab of pain.

_"Where are we now? Can I trust him? Can I trust that he won't lose his instinct to me and try to hurt me once more?" _Hiei tried to keep his unease down, but he knew the fox sensed everything. How he refused to stand directly beside him, how he couldn't look him in the eye any longer...

How was he supposed to handle this?

XXX

Regret washed over Kurama's features as he watched Hiei walk along, looking anywhere but his person. He knew what had happened had really messed things up...and he doubted Hiei really forgave him for what happened.

Hell, he wouldn't forgive himself.

_"Youko...why did you do this to him? Look at him...look at how terrified he looks to be standing beside us...how could you lose control like that?"_

_ Youko didn't say anything back as he hunkered on the ground, looking at the 'floor' as if it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. He had not said a word since leaving the building and he wasn't sure he wanted to. This was too painful, and he was ashamed of himself. The last thing he wanted to do was face Shuichi's anger._

With a sigh, Kurama disconnected from the stubborn mule. He would just have to come out and fix things later. Kurama watched sadly as Hiei literally raced up the drive way, putting as much space between himself and Kurama as he possibly could.

This had hurt more than Hiei had let on.

XXX

"Hiei…"

"Shut up."

"Hiei…please talk to me." Kurama gently rapped on the door with his knuckle as he tried once more, unsuccessfully, to bring the demon out of the room. He hadn't left it since yesterday and Kurama was getting concerned.

"I don't want to talk right now, just leave me be!" Hiei snarled, not even bothering to leave his perch from the window-sill.

Silence responded…good maybe that annoying pest left. Hiei settled back down, until he heard the door knob click, with a dramatic swing the door hit the wall and in paced the devil child himself.

Stupid fox.

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you heard of a thing called privacy?" Hiei sent him daggers through his eyes as he struggled not to flee the room in fear.

"Not in my own house, no. I came to see if you would come down and eat something…"

"If you're suggesting I actually am in the mood to stomach some garbage, you have another thing coming, now let me look outside in peace!"

"I'm sure Megumi would love to know her cooking is so disgusting to your high quality tastes!" Kurama spat back before sinking down onto the bed. This wasn't getting anywhere, no matter how many times he tried to correct the situation, Hiei was never for it.

"_Maybe you should come out and apologize Youko, it might make things easier and better…" The human gently probed his quiet counterpart. "Or at least try…" _

_With a negative shake of his head, Youko continued to stare down at the 'floor' in silence, not thinking of anything really, just trying to get over what happened yesterday. _

"Get. Out." Hiei snarled one last time. "I do not wish to see anyone at the present moment! So leave me be!" He nearly yelled, his hand twitching dangerously towards his katana. He was so ready to stab someone…and he didn't care who.

Trying to replace his hurt with anger, Hiei was trying to make Shuichi leave him be. He wasn't angry at Shuichi or Youko at all. Just hurt. The memory of seeing Youko's cruel, cold eyes really pierced him, especially after he had opened up so much to them.

He thought he could trust them.

Kurama sighed quietly and stood up, "I'll bring you up a tray anyways. If you decide to eat, which I hope you do, you can just leave it in the hall when you're done. Here…do you want me to gather your laundry and wash it?" He couldn't keep the hope out of his voice, and he didn't care that he sounded like a pathetic school girl.

He wanted to make things right.

"Just leave it the hell alone and get out. Stop acting like a whimpering puppy and go back to doing your things."

"Alright…." Reluctantly, Kurama turned and left the room, closing it with a soft snap he padded down the hall, feeling like a total bastard.

Hiei clenched his eyes shut and tried to shut out the memory of Youko looking cruelly down at him, as if he were a piece of cheap meat on display. _"He's not like that…he's not like that…" _

He hoped his fears weren't grounded.

XXX

"Penny for your thoughts, my son?" Shiori leaned in his door way and looked at her obviously depressed boy. He hadn't eaten right since yesterday, and his mood was down right depressing. She was growing concerned for his lack of enthusiasm all of a sudden. "Is it about Hiei?"

Kurama could only nod as he pulled himself up onto the bed completely, laying his head on the pillow, he tried to shut out the feelings of guilt he was receiving…

"What happened?"

"Just a situation that could have been handled differently mother, that is all. Nothing to worry about…" He sighed softly, letting his eyes slip shut.

"You mean you almost raped him." She didn't sound angry or upset, rather she sounded concerned.

With a jolt, Kurama shot up and stared at her. "How did you…?" His eyes were wild with confusion as he tried to piece together the puzzle. Had someone seen? Told her? Had she been there? Did the office find out…?

"I could tell because Hiei was acting shy and nervous. A different kind of nervous. A nervous only a person who had gone through something traumatic could show." Shiori moved to sit beside her son on the bed. "I only know that too well."

"What do you mean…?" Kurama's voice dropped low, as if he was trying to keep the conversation to a low, keep it hidden from the walls that could hold many secrets.

"I was raped once a long time ago. Long before you were born. I was only 15." She sent him a half smile, though full of pain and unhappiness, there was some strength in there.

Kurama's body tensed and he growled deep in his throat, "Who?"

"Let me start at the beginning…" Shiori whispered, unbeknownst to the two humans, a curious fire demon stood out side the door, eaves dropping on the conversation.

XXX

"_She was raped?" _Hiei stood stock still, his previous mission of talking this whole thing out with Kurama now gone from his head. He had to hear her tale.

"It was a long time ago…" She sounded so sad…it touched Hiei in a way he had never felt. He felt concerned, lost and almost…like he wanted to comfort her.

"He was a good friend of mine. His name is of no importance, but he offered to take me out on a date. Of course, naturally I agreed. He was handsome and he was always so gentle and I guess I harbored a bit of a crush for him. We went to this beautiful restaurant and he offered to walk me home. I was giddy and didn't see the danger signs all around me. Like how he stared at my chest all night, or how he kept watching my legs when they moved. I was a girl that was infatuated. I saw only the good things. He walked me alright. Right into an alley way where he had me pinned to the wall in under 10 seconds and was tearing my clothes to shreds."

She took a deep shuddering breath, Kurama instantly drew her into his arms, his body shaking with the vibrations of demonic growls he was holding in. What kind of bastard would do such a thing to his own mother? The kindest woman he knew?

Hiei was not in much better shape. He was downright pissed. He wanted to hunt down every ugly ass rapist out there and destroy them.

"He raped me right then and there, I screamed for help and no one heard. He delighted in the screams and when he was finished, he ran off. He disappeared from the city, no one saw him again. I never told anyone what happened, for fear of being judged. I kept it to myself." Shiori cuddled into her son's strong arms, it felt good to have a man hold her again, even if it was her baby, he was still there to protect her.

She liked that.

"I swear mother, I would hunt down every low life and find the one that did this to you if I could." Kurama kissed the top of her head in a loving gesture.

"You can't blame Hiei for being frightened darling. I understand what you did may have not been of your own choice, for sometimes we lose ourselves and you aren't a malicious person. Just understand Hiei is scared and not sure where to turn. He'll come round and everything will go back to normal. He really cares for you, a blind man could see it. Just give him time." She shut her eyes, content in staying right there to take a nap.

"I promise mother to give him time…" Kurama's eyes slipped up and he caught a pair of nervous, red eyes watching him from the doorway. With a tender smile, Kurama held out his hand.

Hiei hesitantly stepped in and looked at Shiori, "Is it true, Shiori? Were you raped?" Hiei asked, not moving an inch farther.

"Yes, Hiei, it was. I got over it as you can see. Forgive my baby boy, like I forgave that man. I know Shuichi didn't rape you. He just scared you. It happens. Come here." She, without opening her eyes, held out her hand too.

Hiei almost rushed across the room to sit down and hesitantly leaned into her embrace as he drew him for a hug. Not sure what to do, he looked up at Kurama nervously.

Kurama gave him a reassuring smile. "It's alright." He whispered as Shiori released the small demon with a smile.

"Hiei…you two really need to work things out. I promise it'll go good from there, okay? Don't let things come between you two. I know it's hard loving each other in different worlds like this…but love can conquer anything. Remember that." Shiori opened one eye and smiled brightly at them before closing it again to nap.

Silence thundered around the room before the fox nervously broke it. "Do you…"

"Forgive you? Yes. There was nothing to forgive." Hiei sighed as his eyes started to slip close. "Kurama?"

"Hmmm?" Kurama smiled at his little crush, admiring how cute he was when he was sleepy.

"May I sleep here?"

"Of course." Kurama opened his other arm and drew the demon in. It took Hiei a few minutes before he grew comfortable enough to finally slip into sleep.

As Kurama closed his eyes to join the two in a comfy nap he whispered for only the room to hear, "Thank you mother." Before drifting off.

Things were looking up after all.

XXX

A.N. I know it was fast and I know it was more cutesy than normal. But I think this was a big step in their relationship, don't you? I hope you enjoyed! eHe


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. And here is chapter 12 of Foxylicious! I hope you all enjoy! ^_^ I apologize for taking so long, I actually had a very fun and busy weekend because it my first convention! ^_^ I was so thrilled! I had a great time. So this chapter, to make up for the fact that I took so long, is a little longer than normal. So enjoy, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but I do own the story line.

**A dear thank you to my lovely fans for supporting my fan-fiction! It's appreciated! ^_^ I love you guys!**

XXX

"I think I'm going to stay home today." Kurama didn't even bother to remove himself from the chair in his room as he addressed the fire demon. In fact, he didn't even bother removing his nose from his book.

Hiei raised a slender eyebrow, "You think? Or you know?"

"Don't be a smart alleck." Kurama chuckled, flipping a page of his mystery novel. Things had turned up well for Hiei and himself, and they were basically trying to forget about what happened.

"But that's no fun." Hiei rolled his eyes, heading for the door with a shrug of his shoulders. "You do what you please, I'm don't care."

"Can you handle the office by yourself?" Kurama actually removed his eyes from the book and smirked at him, "I'm not denying the great Hiei's ability to handle himself…"

"_In every way shape and form." Youko purred with a sexy smile. _

"_Oh don't be crude, how many times must I address this?" Kurama was honestly thrilled to hear his voice again. It hadn't felt right sitting with Youko's silence. _

"_Perhaps once more will make me understand, and if I don't, will I get punished?" Why did his voice sound so damn hopeful for that? _

"_I think it would be more of a punishment to not let you rape me." _

"_Who said anything about rape? I think you would be willing…in fact, I know you'll be willing. My…partners are ALWAYS willing." _

"_Then explain to me why they always fought your advances." _

"_They just didn't know they were willing at the time. Sometimes it takes a little bit of…encouragement to convince them of that." Youko examined his claws causally, as if he was talking about the weather. _

"If you two are done making out with each other, I said that I can handle the damn job by myself. I don't need a sissy, bishonen to show me the ropes." Hiei mock scowled at his annoying companion and made to shut the door.

"Have fun, and don't destroy anything!" Kurama called out before the door shut, with a happy smile on his face. Today was his day to relax…

"No promises." Was all that was said before the door snapped shut and Hiei disappeared in a flurry of black.

XXX

"No…I will not model. How DARE you ask me that." Hiei's eye twitched in annoyance as he watched the producers before him put on their most disgusting puppy faces.

Pathetic humans.

"Please sir, just for today? Mr. Minamino knew he had to shoot today, and it is unfortunate he could not make it. But you would make a good model…"

'_Damn bastard let me deal with this on purpose! Lazy idiot didn't want to have to work on this today!' Hiei's eye twitch increased and he was about ready to snap. _

"When I say no, I say no. I mean it. Read my lips. N. O. I refuse to wear such hideous garments. And besides, they aren't even my size." With that justifiable reason, Hiei turned and stormed into the office.

Damn fucking Kurama. He was SO dead for this.

XXX

"I wonder how Hiei is doing…" Kurama leaned back in his chair, watching his mother and Yukina work together on whatever it is females do in their spare time.

"I'm sure Hiei is fine dear, don't worry so much." Shiori giggled up at him, flashing a pleasant wink. "You sound like a worrisome husband then."

Kurama's face flamed bright red as his chair dropped with a loud crack onto the floor. "I am not a worrisome husband! I'm just concerned for my office! I don't want that little demon messing it up!"

"Don't worry about my brother," Yukina shyly popped in with a small giggle of her own. "In fact, I would worry more for yourself…my brother has a very sneaky way about himself."

His eyebrow quirked in a questioning manner, "And what is that supposed to mean?" He wasn't liking the tone she was using for him, the natural fox in him took it as a direct challenge and he was not pleased with that. But he would keep his temper in check for now, and see what she had in store.

"You'll find out soon enough." Was her sing-song response as she went back to her little game.

Oh Inari, what had he done?

XXX

"Sir! Would you like some coffee sir?"

Oh damn they crowded so close, hadn't they heard of personal pace? Why were they so close to him? Hiei's hand twitched in a dangerous direction…his eyes locking onto the beautiful katana laying at his side.

"Mr. Hiei! Here, we brought you some doughnuts, would you like some? Maybe chocolate? How about glazed?"

'_You're going to have that glazed doughnut shoved up your ass if you don't move away you annoying bastard.'_ Hiei tried to control his hand, but it was having a mind of it's own.

"Hiei-San! You have four waiting calls for you on lines 2, 5, 7 and 8!"

"Why the hell don't you answer them? That's your damn job!" Truth be told, Hiei wasn't sure how to use the telephone completely. His life in poverty had given him no opportunities at handling his own electronics.

And quite frankly it pissed him off.

But he had no time to worry about that, the flood of people rushing in was giving him and massive headache. He felt like a rice cooker about ready to blow…these assholes had 10 seconds to flee the premises.

10.

"Hiei, sir! Please, can we have your help with this? Mr. Minamino usually handles this, but you're just as good!"

9.

"Mr. Jaganshi, you have a delivery sir. Just sign your name on the dotted line…though I suppose we SHOULD have Mr. Minamino's for this….after all he is paying."

8.

"Please, donate to us! Convince Mr. Minamino to donate some funds to us! Please, it's to help children in need!"

Hiei snorted, rolling his eyes in rage. _'Why the hell weren't you there for my sister and I when we needed money, you idiot?' _

7.

"Uhm…Mr. Hiei….we have a large amount of requests from the office suggesting you handle the next shooting….we can take you to the dressing room and help you get fitted for your outfit…"

6…

"Fuck this!" Hiei stood up suddenly, his worn cloak flapping in the breeze, his chair tumbling down with a bang onto the floor. "Get the hell out of here! Any objections, and you'll become my dinner!" Hiei jabbed a finger towards the door, sending the cowards running, but a few very courageous and very stupid souls decided to stay behind.

Before one more disturbing word could be uttered, Hiei grabbed his katana. "I warned you fairly. But I admire your courage, so your deaths will come quickly."

Just as he was about to fly across the room to deliver the punishing blow, a nasally voice interrupted him, freezing the fire demon on the spot.

"How would you like to own Minamino's company?"

XXX

Kurama felt a troubling sense of urgency in his gut, a sense he could not seem to leave behind no matter what he did. He tried books, napping, eating…he even went for a walk through town.

And that nagging feeling persisted!

And what was worse, was that Yukina was still giggling like crazy over her little secret. No matter how many locks he could break, combinations he could crack, books he read, he would NEVER be able to figure out the mystery that is a woman's mind. The fact that she was hiding something from him, the master of all code breakers, really shortened his wick. Slowly the anger started to boil up as he tried to concentrate on something else other than the mystery of women in general.

"_No, but that's not the only thing we can figure out of theirs." Youko purred, being his usual sicko self and checking out Yukina. "She's not much, but she's a cute one and seems promising…" _

"_You're so disturbing. It's amazing you can sleep at night." _

"_You could fill an entire dictionary with every word you've used to describe me, and you still don't get your point across. Why is that?"_

"_Maybe it has something to do with the fact I'm talking to a stubborn jack ass." Kurama instantly replied, sending him a little smirk. _

"_My, My, Shuichi! You shouldn't say such naughty things to me! Bad Shuichi! Go wash your mouth out with soap!"_

"_For your information, you idiot, a jack ass is an official term for a donkey." _

"_And for your information, I don't care." Youko settled back into his chair and continued to do what he did best. Be a pervert. Ah what a grand life he lived._

_Shuichi rolled his eyes, 'Why did I have to get stuck with this horny bastard?' _

And still the nagging feeling persisted.

XXX

"What in the hell do you mean?" Hiei couldn't keep the shock out of his usually self controlled expression. This man had left his thoughts whirling.

'_Is he serious? Does he mean that? Why in Inari's name would he WANT me to own this place?' _

The mystery man approached Hiei from the corner of the room, he wasn't much to look at. Short, dumpy with greasy black hair and sharp, rat-like features. Something about him screamed 'Scam!' but Hiei felt a little drawn to him, a feeling he despised.

He hated humans in general. So why the hell should he trust this one?

"It's very simple really," The nasally voice continued. God that was aggravating to Hiei's sensitive ears. Stupid bastard must have gotten into some sort of fight, or had severe allergies. Either way, it was still annoying. "You see, Mr. Minamino left his documents…with his previous lawyer. Unfortunately, the poor man met a terrible fate of being killed in a car accident." There was not a drop of sympathy in that voice.

'_Terrible fate my ass.' _Hiei snorted mentally and rolled his eyes. _'This bastard probably did him in himself and then stole the damn documents….I like how this guy works.' _What could Hiei say? He was a thief and a bad boy at heart.

"So naturally, me being his replacement….for the moment at least….the documents became mine to control. I see you are a well balanced man, and a man that knows what he wants, when he wants it, how he wants it….so would you be interested in a partnership?" The nasally guy lifted his briefcase a little and smirked, indicating he had everything ready to go.

Hiei stared him down, not once blinking those pretty red eyes as he searched the man for every emotion that portrayed total scam.

The silence was broken by his deep voice as he turned to pick up his chair. "If you double cross me, you are dead. Do you understand?"

Nasal man flashed a knowing grin, "Understood. Then we have a deal?" He sounded far too delighted for this, but Hiei had warned him of the consequences, so all was fair now. Hiei turned to face the man with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Deal."

XXX

Kurama paced back and forth, back and forth. The floor echoed his worried foot steps as he passed the women every few seconds, his eyebrows knotted in the middle.

"What's wrong dear? You've been pacing for a while now…tell me what's wrong." Shiori pushed back from the table, looking concerned as her son continued to pace with a glazed look in his eyes.

"I can't get the feeling that something is wrong out of my gut." The read head sunk down into a chair, pressing his palms to his eyes, applying gentle pressure. This was giving him a headache.

"Well perhaps you forgot to do something that you wanted to do?" Shiori suggested kindly, reaching up she patted his shoulder in comfort.

"No, I can't help but think it has something to do with Hiei…"

"Is he in trouble?" Shiori looked worried as Yukina looked up a little bit. "No Shiori-San, my brother is not in trouble. After all, I would know right? We are twins?" She smiled her secretive smile and went back to working on her stuff.

That did it for Kurama's already frayed nerves. Yukina's secretive manner had pissed him off from the beginning, but now he was down right enraged. How dare this ungrateful bitch act like some high and mighty ruler? She was directly challenging his authority, as a canine, Kurama didn't take to well to the feeling. Kurama felt his emotions let loose and before he knew it, he was in her face letting his anger be portrayed through angry words.

"What secret are you keeping from me, you little bitch! I let you and your brother stay in this house, I pay for your food! I pay for new clothes, I pay for the electricity you use! The least you could do is stop being so secretive and TELL me what the HELL your brother is doing at my office!" Kurama's breathes came in short pants as he sunk back down into his chair, ignoring how Yukina was shaking like a leaf.

She had deserved it.

"I…I don't know exactly what he is doing…" She nervously began, her voice cracking, indicating near tears.

He felt not an ounce of guilt as he barred his teeth slightly at her, "You're a little liar!" He spat, putting emphasis on the word.

"I really don't know! I just know he was very happy to have the chance to run the office by himself. I know he wanted to try to run things a little bit…that's why I said…the office might be different." She choked out the last words before the water works let loose.

"Shuichi Minamino! You apologize to this poor girl! You shouldn't have lashed out like that! I'm ashamed of you!" Shiori scolded, rushing over to take Yukina in her arms.

Kurama felt a twinge of guilt in his system as he watched the girl cry. His human emotions returned, making him instantly regret how he lost control. He hadn't meant too...and she really had caused it...but that still didn't justify what he did. He opened his mouth to try to apologize, but all he could feel was the cottony feeling of a dry mouth, he was unable to form any words.

"_I know I can be a bastard, but seesh Shuichi, making such a cute girl cry like that? Don't you have any feelings what-so-ever?" Youko's golden eyes were totally serious, which was rare._

_And it pissed Kurama off. _

"_At least I didn't almost rape her, like some asshole I know." Shuichi hissed through his teeth, hoping to strike a chord with the demon._

_It worked like magic. _

_Youko's eyes narrowed dangerously, flashing with rage. "It wasn't all my fault, and I didn't intentionally do that to him, and I didn't actually rape him." _

"_Oh so that excuses it?" _

"_If you have a death wish today, you're certainly helping your chances of it being granted!" Youko tried to raise his spirit energy in a desperate attempt to gain control. _

_Shuichi began to fight his advances, but before the fight could escalate, a deep, raspy voice broke their concentration. _

"What the hell is going on here?" Hiei nearly roared from the other end of the room.

XXX

"Yukina! Why are you crying? What did this bastard do to you!" Hiei was across the room faster than Youko could snap his rose whip. He kneeled before his sister, gently wiping at her face.

"It…it's no…nothing." She hiccupped, wiping at her face, still trying to stop the tear gems from coming. The last thing they needed was to be explaining that to Shiori at this time.

Hiei turned his eyes to Kurama, nothing but murderous intent on his features. "What did you do to my sister? What did you do to Yukina?" The small demon sprung from the floor, straight at the fox, grabbing him roughly by the throat in a death hold.

Kurama felt his esophagus being crushed, and his body switched into panic mode. He began to kick and struggle, depleted whimpers escaping his mouth. Too hell with pride, he wanted air! His lips parted and desperate wheezing burst forth.

"Stop!" Shiori grabbed Hiei's arms, trying to pull him back. "He didn't hurt Yukina! She's alright!"

Hiei's hand slowly loosened, letting relieving oxygen flood the fox's lungs. Kurama slumped onto the floor, his throat swollen and bruised as he desperately swallowed air.

"You're so damn lucky I need you alive. Otherwise my company wouldn't survive without you." Hiei's voice filled in the rest of the blank sentence. 'And I care about you too much'. Not a snow balls chance in hell he was gonna say that though.

"Wh…what do…you mean? You...your company?" Kurama winced, each noise he made hurt his throat thanks to the vibrations. But he could care less about that right now…

"My company. I own your company now. Thanks to your lawyer kicking the bucket, I own the business, and you. This is all mine." Hiei pulled the folded documents from his pocket, flashing them under Kurama's nose.

Kurama's eyes slowly read the paper, then inch by inch they climbed up to meet Hiei's slightly smug face. All the color drained from his normally tan face and Kurama sunk down farther onto the floor, devastation on his features. As much as he despised working there...he had liked the fame it had brought him and he liked owning his company to do what he wanted with. Now it was all gone...

"So from now on, the company will be run my way." Hiei tucked the paper back into his pocket, "Starting with a name change."

Kurama felt too drained to argue, in fact his body was past it's breaking point. He was about ready to collapse. "What is that?" He mumbled, trying desperately to keep as much noise from his throat as possible.

"We'll call it FoxyLicious."

Kurama blacked out.

XXX

A.N. Did you enjoy? I hope so! Please forgive the mistakes! I wanted to get this up as fast as possible. I'm so sorry for the long wait, and I hope you all can forgive me!


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. And here is chapter 13 of Foxylicious!

**ATTENTION:**

**This is the FINAL CHAPTER. I'll leave it to where you guys can imagine what is going to happen with their relationship. I'm so sorry that it has to end like this…but I have no more muse for this story. None what-so-ever. I don't want to continue to drag you all on making you think it's going to get better…when it's gonna get worse. I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy this. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho

WARNING: Lemon, a little bit bloody and a little vicious.

**Thank you to my loyal fans! ^_^ **

XXX

Kurama wasn't sure what to say. When he had woken up, he had found himself in his bed, with Hiei sitting beside him, looking unconcerned as he examined one of Kurama's magazines. A silence resounded between the two males as they tried to figure out exactly what to say.

Finally, a soft alto voice broke the tense air. "So…you own me and my…YOUR company now?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Hiei glanced at him, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Don't fight me on this. Just go with it. I think it would be a good opportunity."

Shuichi's eyes narrowed right back, lips upturning in a scowl he looked away, suppressing a growl. _'Yeah, for who? You or me?' _

Emerald eyes widened when a calloused hand shot out to grip his chin and turned his face to look at him. "Listen to me." Hiei's tone left no room for argument. Moving across the bed, Hiei ended up straddling the fox, looking straight into his eyes.

Slowly his lips parted as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't find the right wording to start it off. On a whim, Hiei leaned down and gently stole a kiss, effectively shocking the hell out of the fox beneath him.

But the kiss wasn't entirely unwelcomed.

When they parted, Kurama looked up at him with a steady glare. "What was that for? Trying to butter up to me, are we?"

"_He sure as hell can butter up to me with such steamy lips." Youko purred, stroking his own tail out of delightful pleasure. "I'd take a kiss to that any day."_

"_You know damn well this isn't the time for this." _

"_Look at this face," Youko looked indifferently at the human, "Does it look like I care? No? Good. Then shut up." _

"_I think it's you, who needs to shut up." Shuichi warned, trying to keep his full attention on the fire demon, but with a perverted fox in your head, that wasn't always an easy job._

"_Look, it's not my fault you can't appreciate such a fine set of lips." Youko's slender shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Whereas I, in my fine quality tastes, can appreciate such a catch." _

"_Fine quality tastes my ass, you're just being a sicko….as usual." Kurama forced himself to shut down the inner argument, determined to give his full attention to his new boss. _

"I was waiting for that make-out session to end," Hiei smirked, knowing full well that would piss Kurama off and he could care less. "As I was saying. I didn't do this to take you over." Before Hiei could even continue, Kurama interjected with a nasty growl.

"Then what the hell did you do it for! It seems to me that you wanted nothing more than from the beginning to try to overrule me. I'm glad to know I was your stepping stone to success. Now will you get the hell off of me? I'd like to keep some of my dignity."

Kurama wasn't really sure of what was going on through his mind. On one end, you had hurt. Hurt from being used and betrayed in such a high manner. On the other end, you had trust. Trust that Hiei hadn't used him like that and he had meant the best intentions. Then you had Youko, who didn't care either way and just kept saying to punish him with a good fucking and move on.

"No. I'm not moving." Hiei crossed his arms, rolling his eyes all the while. "Will you get your head outta your ass and listen to me?"

"No." That was the best he was going to get from the fox. And Hiei really couldn't blame him. The situation looked horrible, and even sounded horrible.

But he hadn't meant it badly!

"Listen to me, I'm not going to repeat myself. I didn't do this to overrule you or hurt you. I didn't do this to use you. I did this for the both of us. You didn't want to run that place by yourself, I wanted a job. It only made sense. If you don't believe me, that's your problem. But know this, I'm doing this for the both of us. Not just me." With that, Hiei climbed off of him and headed for the door.

"So…what are you trying to say? That you care about me?" Kurama cut right to the chase. He didn't want any more second guessing. He wanted the truth. He wanted the facts.

He wanted answers.

Hiei's footsteps slowed to a stop as he looked the door knob, refusing to turn around he barked out, "What do you mean?"

"Don't play games. Where is our relationship going? I'm sick of waiting around for us to find out the answer. This entire time we have been dancing back and forth between worlds. One where we don't care and are friends. The other where we do care and ARE together. What do you want from me?" Kurama wasn't even sure he could answer those questions himself, but right now he needed to know.

"You want honesty? Fine! I'll give you honesty!" Hiei whipped around to face the fox dead on. "I want you. I need you. I'm sick and tired of fucking sitting here every day watching you and not having my chance at you!" Hiei didn't even know when he ended up on top of Kurama again.

But he sure as hell didn't care.

Catching Kurama's lips in a dominating kiss, Hiei's fingers locked around both wrists, slamming them onto the bed above the fox's head. Their games were over with. It was time for action.

Kurama's eyes flashed fire when he felt Hiei's dominating stature. There was no way this was going to happen. With a grunt, he thrust his hips upwards effectively bucking the little demon off of him, successfully breaking the kiss.

Settling back on his knees, the two met each other with a level glare. "What was that for?" Hiei demanded, frowning in displeasure.

"You know damn well what that was for! Who in the world told you that you could just come and kiss me like that?" Trembling with indignation, Kurama tried his best to calm himself down. The situation wouldn't get better if he was mad.

Instead of an angry reply, the kitsune was shocked to hear a slightly soft and calmer tone answer his question. "I assumed that's what you wanted."

"You assumed wrong. I don't want to be dominated. I never said I didn't want you, just didn't want to be dominated." Kurama sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Hiei was silent for just a few minutes, before he moved forward and kissed Kurama a little more gently. It wasn't by any means, a tender kiss, but it was a pleasant one that even Kurama had to enjoy. His eyes slowly slipped shut, and his arms reached up and round around Hiei's neck.

How had it gone from anger to love in only a few minutes? They weren't even sure. Kurama was still a tinge angry, in fact, he was downright pissed when he thought about it. But wanting to be with Hiei took that more than anything.

A certain bubble of nervousness settled in his stomach, were they being too fast? This had been a long time coming. They had gone from bitter enemies, to only friends in a few weeks. Was it honestly going to be worth it?

He'd have to find out.

XXX

Hiei wasn't even sure what was going to happen. Every emotion he had never felt ran rampant through his body. This kiss was nice, and he found himself opening up just a bit more to the fox.

Every thought flashed through his mind, possible disasters, possible hurts, possible loving moments, and possible triumph. He had no where to go but up, so what was the big deal?

Might as well risk it all, right here, right now.

Slowly raising his hands, Hiei slid them up underneath Kurama's shirt, tracing the faint muscles that lined his smooth stomach. Fingertips traced right to the nipples where they began to brush back and forth over them, making the fox shift a little in pleasure as Hiei broke the kiss.

Ruby eyes darkened to blood as Hiei looked straight at Kurama's face. Gods he looked so damn sexy. His cheeks were tinted with a flush of pink and his mouth was parted in a little pant.

It only then, seemed to register that Kurama was submitting to the demon before him, and his eyes narrowed in challenge.

Not a chance in hell.

XXX

Slamming Hiei back on the bed, Kurama roughly gripped his wrists, working on his neck with sharp bites and pleasured sucks. He wasn't going to let Hiei win this fight, he had won all the others. This time belonged to him.

Hiei struggled underneath Kurama, extending his claws he jammed them into his shoulder, listening to the strangled yelp that broke from the victim. "Who said you were going to control me?" Hiei growled, pulling his fingers free he licked off a sample of the blood.

Panting with lust the fox rolled his emerald eyes up to meet Hiei straight on, with a wicked smirk, he grabbed Hiei's tented erection through his clothes. "I said so." He growled right back.

"To hell with you!" Hiei slammed a kick into Kurama's stomach, sending him flying back off of the bed. With a crash loud enough to shake the house, the fox was sprawled amongst what was formerly known as his desk.

Chuckling, Kurama pushed himself off of the floor and approached Hiei calmly. No words were said. Dodging a slash of claws, Kurama skillfully landed back on top of Hiei and gripped his throat in his hand, squeezing in warning.

Lips curled in a snarl as Hiei stared back at him with every level of lust known to man in his eyes. "You asshole." Even with his throat being threatened, he still found the energy to threat.

"I know you enjoy this," Kurama purred, wiggling his hips, brushing his firm ass right over Hiei's erection.

Grunting in pleasure, Hiei jerked his hips a little to get more of the friction. "So what if I do?"

"Then I guess I'll have to give you what you want," With a wicked grin only a fox knew how to do, Kurama racked his claws through Hiei's shirt, tearing it to shreds. Attacking Hiei's chest with nips and bites a seme used to control his pray, he slowly worked his way down towards Hiei's waiting need.

Hiei fisted his hands in Kurama's hair and yanked harshly, pulling Kurama back up for another lip lock where tongues and fangs clashed. In a sudden move, Hiei sunk his fangs into Kurama's swollen lip, making the fox whimper in lust at the feeling.

Enjoying every drop of blood he tasted, Hiei rolled Kurama on his back and easily tore off his designer shirt without a single issue. Removing his bloodied lips, Hiei stared down at Kurama, a smirk spreading across his face. "Never knew you could be so hot, under all that prissy boy exterior."

"Fuck you." Kurama glared evenly at him.

"No. _I'm_ going to fuck _you_." Hiei drug his nails gently down Kurama's stomach, only making thin, pink lines, and making the fox hiss in enjoyment.

Tearing off his jeans and boxers, Kurama barely had time to register that he was naked before a warm heat swallowed his erection. Growling in enjoyment, Kurama shoved his hips upwards, grabbing a fistful of Hiei's hair, none to gently.

Tracing his hand over Kurama's thigh, Hiei worked the fox's erection skillfully as he worked his hand in between Kurama's legs to finish preparing him for what was to come.

Kurama's eyes were closed in pleasure, growls and moans escaping his mouth as he tried to follow where Hiei's other hand was going. When it reached in between his legs, he started to struggle a little in anger.

A flash of angry eyes with a severe warning in them made him think again. _"Move and fight, and you'll be in some serious pain." _

Kurama sent him back a glare, but relaxed himself and let it happen. There was no use in fighting for dominance. He wanted this as much as Hiei did and if they continued to fight over it, they would never get anywhere. Besides, from what Hiei had shown him, he knew he was in for a treat.

Hiei's body visibly relaxed when Kurama didn't make another move, and giving a particularly hard suck to distract the fox, Hiei slipped one finger in to prepare him steadily.

He heard the fox hiss in displeasure and he began to work his erection with his tongue. Tracing and swirling it around the head, Hiei used his other hand to keep the fox steady and in place while he worked with him.

Kurama felt a steady heat pooling in his stomach, each emotion was going hyper ware as he felt the pressure increasing. "Hiei….I…" He growled before throwing his head back slightly and jerking his hips upwards, releasing all his essence in Hiei's mouth.

Flashing a smirk, Hiei pulled himself up to begin to lick and suck on Kurama's neck. Each suck leaving a deep, purple mark to show his love bites. His erection was rock hard as he reached down and cupped Kurama's to bring him back up for this.

The fox let it happen, closing his eyes in pleasure he took what he was getting with soft whimpers and moans, slowly spreading his legs.

"Do you want this?" Hiei growled in his ear, giving it a little lick before he continued working on it.

Only giving a nod, the fox tried to keep up with all his feelings. This was going so fast, but he didn't regret a single moment of it.

"Answer me, damn it!" Hiei growled, slapping Kurama's thigh leaving a nice red handprint behind that only Hiei would ever get to see.

"Yes, I want it!" Kurama snarled back, dragging his nails down Hiei's back, he was amazed when the fire demon showed no sign of pain about it what-so-ever. In fact that only caused the fire demon to give an even more wicked expression.

Moving to settle himself in between the fox's long legs, Hiei sat back and looked patiently at Kurama for his next item.

A slender hand reached over to the little stand and pulled out a small bottle of lube, tossing it at the fire demon, he continued to sit there and stare evenly at him. "Are you going to fuck me with your pants on?"

"I'm just that good." Hiei decided to be an ass for this, and he didn't care. It was too much fun. When he heard a snort of amusement, he shook his head smirking and removed what was left of his own clothing.

Filling his hand with the lube, Hiei started to stroke himself, biting down on a groan of pleasure that wanted to escape. "How badly do you want this?" Oh gods…his voice had dropped an octave deeper making him sound more seductive than a god itself.

Panting in pleasure, Kurama couldn't only making an incoherent noise, only to receive a slap to his thigh in warning. "Fuck me, Hiei!" He growled back, how was that for submissive?

With a dark chuckle, Hiei settled himself down and slowly pushed forward, watching as Kurama's eyes snapped close to help him take his mind off of the pain. When Hiei managed to bust through the tense muscles, and had himself settled in Kurama, then it all began.

Not bothering to take his time, Hiei began to immediately set a fast pace, the only thing that could be heard was pleasured grunts from each man and the sound of skin slapping against each other.

Silver slowly bled into the red as his eyes changed to a stunning shade of yellow green. If Shuichi was going to have all the fun, why couldn't Youko join in? Each thrust of pleasure made Kurama groan or growl in enjoyment and as the speed increased each time, he found himself in a lustful haze. The heat began to pool once more and he knew he was close.

Each stroke of those tight walls against Hiei's erection made him moan in pleasure as he struggled to hold himself back from releasing. Gods Kurama was so damn tight…Hiei felt the body beneath him tensing up and he knew immediately it almost over.

Angling his hips, he thrust as deep as could into the fox, making them both cry out in pleasure. Both chest's hitched as they felt themselves building up, emotions were thrown out the window as a burst of lustful pleasure erupted in their bodies.

With a vicious, animalistic growl, Hiei shoved deeply into Kurama releasing all of his seed inside.

Crying out, Kurama's body gave a little jerk before a spray of cum painted Hiei's chest in a coat of white.

Hiei gave a few lazy thrusts to release the last of his essence, before dropping to the side as the fox and him came down from their climax.

Neither had done the one thing that they thought they would though. Both walked away without a mate mark to announce that they belonged to each other. When Kurama sent a questioning look to Hiei, Hiei tiredly took Kurama's fingers in his own.

"I don't want to own you, Kurama. And when the time is right, we will mate. Just for now, lets see where everything leads us." It wasn't a question, or a request. It was the demand.

Giving a small smile, Kurama leaned over and brushed his lips lightly over Hiei's cheek. "Agreed, but I'm still angry with you."

"I'll take care of that later." Hiei closed his eyes to take a quick nap. Chuckling amusement, Kurama closed his eyes to join the fire demon as well, they would both need rest for later.

XXX

Two sneaky, and slightly perverted women gave a smile to each as they heard the boys settle down beside each other on the bed. "It worked out well, Shiori-san." Yukina giggled happily, she was thrilled her brother could finally be with the one he loved.

"Yes, it worked out just fine, now we should go. I think they both will notice if we stand here too long." Shiori grinned and tiptoed down the hall way. She was thrilled for her son, and for her adopted son. They both were going to be happy with each other.

Hopefully forever.

XXX

Neither had expected to love each other in the end, and neither had expected this to all lead where it had. But if you asked if they regretted it? They'd give you an instant denial.

Both knew a happy future was in store for the both of them, and both of them knew that wherever life led them after this, they would always be right there to help each other.

As they laid together, holding each other loosely, they felt right at home. And wherever they ended up from here, they knew that things would always look up from them.

That was a promise.

XXX

A.N. I hope you all enjoyed and please forgive me for ending this so suddenly. I didn't want to drag you all on any longer. So I hope this was a satisfactory ending for all of you, and hopefully you can come up with your own future for them!

Thank you all!


End file.
